Of Bear Cubs, Meerkats, and Hobbits TRADUCTION
by SnapeRanger
Summary: TRADUCTION & SLASH Blaine a commis l'impardonnable, et Kurt fait quelques changements dans sa vie. David Karofsky a commis l'inimaginable, et Sebastian Smythe a mal calculé son coup.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Of Bear Cubs, Meerkats, and Hobbits

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Catégorie : Romance, pouvant heurter le confort, …

Couples : Kurt Hummel / Sebastian Smythe, David Karofsky / OC, …

Rating : M pour relations sexuelles explicites, quelques gros mots aussi …

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! Merci d'avance !

Résumé : Blaine a commit l'impardonnable, et Kurt fait quelques changements dans sa vie. David Karofsky a commit l'inimaginable, et Sebastian Smythe a mal calculé son coup.

Note de la traductrice :

Hellow !

P'tite nouvelle sur :D

Je lis depuis longtemps mais je viens de me décider à poster quelque chose :)

Le « quelque chose » en question ne m'appartient pas et j'en suis bien heureuse, qui sais ce que j'en aurais fait xD

Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette sublime histoire entre Kurt et Sebastian qui s'avère ne pas être le salop que l'on connaît ! xD

Je ne suis pas très douée pour les commentaires mais j'attends les votre avec impatience :) !

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture :P

Chapitre 1 :

« Tu as fait quoi ? » Kurt ne pouvait pas avoir entendu Blaine correctement.

Ces mots n'avaient pas quittés la bouche de Blaine. Kurt imaginait que son petit-ami lui avouait qu'il l'avait trompé. Et ne pas seulement avouer l'avoir trompé. Il se tenait debout dans son salon et avait le culot de le supplier de le pardonner. De lui demander de ne pas rompre avec lui malgré ça.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt » Plaida Blaine, ses mains pliées devant lui dans une curieuse sorte de prière à un Dieu en lequel Blaine croyait mais en lequel Kurt _ne croyait pas_.

Un dieu qui, s'il existait, avait certainement décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de gentillesse, d'équité et certainement pas de justice dans ce monde pour Kurt Hummel.

Blaine s'agitait devant lui, demandant quelque chose que Kurt ne pouvais même pas imaginer considérer à cet instant précis et encore moins accepter juste pour que Blaine se sente mieux et moins coupable.

« Part. »

« Kurt, s'il te plait. Nous devons en parler. » Blaine essaya d'attraper les mains de Kurt, mais lui ne pouvais pas le toucher. A cet instant, la pensée de toucher Blaine le rendait malade.

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas été clair. Part _maintenant_. »

Kurt en avait finis. Il n'y aurait aucune plaidoirie. Pas de mendicité pour le pardon. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'autoriserait jamais Blaine Anderson à faire pour le blesser. Il avait assez donné. Mais ça. C'était trop.

« Kurt … » Commença Blaine.

« Fous. Le. Camp. Maintenant. » La rage de Kurt était juste en dessous la surface. Mais si son désormais ex-petit-ami ne partait pas dans l'instant, il y avait une grande chance qu'il devienne le premier pacifiste connu à avoir aussi commis un meurtre.

Il semblait que Blaine avait compris le message car ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais il commença à partir. Il se stoppa à la porte d'entrée de la maison Hummel-Hudson et se retourna vers Kurt.

« Kurt ? »

« Ne revient plus ici. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu désormais. Mais dit bonjour à ton _ami_ de ma part. » Il utilisait volontairement le mot, et il était satisfait de voir Blaine reculer.

_« Nous sommes amis, Kurt. Ce n'est pas bizarre pour nous de sortir. »_ Les mots que Blaine répétaient encore et encore lorsque Kurt demandait pourquoi il passait autant de temps avec _lui_. _« Nous sommes amis, Kurt. Nous avons juste beaucoup de points communs. »_

Il croisa ses bras devant lui et regarda Blaine.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement … »

« Non. On ne peut pas. J'ai eu assez de tes excuses. J'ai eu assez de ton égoïsme. Et j'ai eu assez de ton putain de besoin de faire en sorte que se putain de monde tourne autour de _toi_. Maintenant vas-t-en. » Kurt claqua.

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière Blaine, le léger déclic inhabituel pour la situation. Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait rassembler ses filles et aller faire du shopping ou appeler les gars, c'est-à-dire Sam, Finn et Puck, et aller se souler.

Il n'allait certainement pas aller à l'étage et pleurer à cause de Blaine Anderson. Ou à cause de l'_ami de Blaine_. Parce qu'il n'était pas blessé. Bon, ce n'était pas vrai. Il était blessé, mais il était aussi dans une colère noire.

Ça lui prit seulement quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait vraiment le faire non plus. Il prit quelques collations dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon. Il était temps de se noyer devant un bon film. De préférence un avec une intrigue qu'il pourrait voler et qui finirait avec le meurtre de Blaine et la fuite de Kurt vers un petit pays qui ne possède pas de traité d'extradition avec les Etats Unis.

Il mit « Usual Suspects »(1) car Kevin Spacey était parfait et qu'il pourrait apprendre une chose ou deux à Kurt sur la revanche. Et surtout comment s'en tirer.

Il était pratiquement endormi quand Finn et Sam rentrèrent, de retour de leurs rendez-vous avec Rachel et Mercedes. Un regard au film et ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, volant son popcorn dans dire un mot.

Sam lança un rapide regard vers Kurt puis il disparut dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit avec trois sodas qu'il partagea entre eux trois.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Fin tout en ouvrant la cannette.

« Quoi ? »

« Kurt, la dernière fois que tu as regardé ce film fut quand Sebastian a envoyé un Slushy sur Blaine. Tu regardes ce film uniquement quand tu as besoin d'apprendre comment cacher des corps et de la drogue. »

« J'ai pas envie de parler maintenant. » Kurt ne détourna pas son regard de l'écran.

« Et la fois d'avant, tu as regardé ce film quand Rachel t'a trahie en participant à l'élection du Président. » Finn poursuivit.

"Elle est encore en vie, non ?" Il éclata un noyau dans sa bouche.

« Et la fois encore d'avant … allez … ne me fait pas te rappeler toutes les fois. Dit moi juste ce qui ne va pas. » Fin prit une gorgée de son soda.

« Rien ne vas mal. Rien qu'un petit peu de magie de Keyser Soze(2) ne puisse régler. »

« Kurt. » L'incita Sam « Allez. »

« Blaine m'a trompé. Et ne j'ai aucune putain d'envie d'en parler. D'accord ? » Cria Kurt avant de se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. Et, bien sûr, son demi-frère et le « je pense que je suis un frère et je joue comme tel » adopté le suivirent immédiatement.

« Quoi ? Je vais les tuer. Lui et Sebastian. » Cria Finn en allant et venant.

« Arrêt Finn. »

« Jusqu'où il a été ? Je veux dire, j'ai rompu avec Rachel uniquement parce qu'elle avait embrassé Puck. Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Putain Finn. T'es qu'un hypocrite. » L'interrompu Sam. « Tu as convaincu Quinn de faire la même chose avec moi. »

La mention de Quinn les stoppa tous les trois. Elle allait bien. Elle avait dépassé son accident et son pronostic était très bon, même si elle utilisait un fauteuil roulant en ce moment. Elle se débrouillait tellement bien, parfois ils l'oubliaient quand ils s'engueulaient tous les deux.

Mais Quinn serait toujours un sujet d'énervement entre Finn et Sam.

« Arrêtez de vous battre à propos de cette connerie. » Kurt les regarda l'un après l'autre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda silencieusement Sam.

« Je vais aller à l'étage et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps à cause de lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Parce que je suis putain de fatigué de la connerie qu'il a faite. »

« Jusqu'où il a été ? » Demanda Sam

« Ils ont couché ensemble, ils n'ont pas fait que s'embrasser. Et de ce que j'ai retenu de sa confession, Blaine a commencé. »

« Merde. Est-ce que c'est passé comme tu le pensais ?(3) » Sam croisa ses bras devant lui.

Sam était la personne à qui Kurt confessais ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Blaine et de la possibilité qu'il le trompe.

« Non. Et c'est ce qui m'a tué. C'était pire, Sam. Bien pire. » Répondit Kurt.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Finn les regarda l'un après l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas important, Finn. » Kurt tapota son frère sur le bras.

« Je vais aller leur mettre une raclé pour avoir fait ça, Kurt. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas le faire Finn. »

« Bien sûr que je n'irai pas, Kurt ! Blaine est un connard et je savais que Sebastian causerait des problèmes. » Cria Finn.

« Finn, il n'a pas baisé Sebastian. » Cria Kurt en retour.

« Quoi ? » Sam avait l'air sous le choc et la bouche de Finn était restée ouverte.

« Mais tu as dit … » Commença Finn.

« Non, _tu_ as dit. J'ai dit qu'il m'avait trompé. Tu as supposé que c'était Sebastian. »

« Bordel de merde. C'était ce nouveau mec, n'est-ce pas ? Ce Chandler ? » Demanda Finn.

« Finn, il m'a trompé avec David. »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

David se réveilla avec une putain de gueule de bois et, malheureusement, un très bon souvenir. Il n'avait jamais été assez bourré pour oublier ce qui c'était passé la nuit d'avant. Il voulait vraiment que ce soit le cas. Car il ne voulait vraiment pas se souvenir de la nuit dernière.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas se rappeler qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un. Avec Blaine Anderson. Le petit ami de Fancy(4)(Kurt).

Il avait l'impression d'être celui qui avait trompé Fancy, alors il ne pouvait pas imaginer la culpabilité que pouvais ressentir Blaine à cet instant.

Blaine s'était faufilé hors de la chambre de Dave, bien sûr, car ça n'avait été qu'une erreur de bourrés. Dave revint en arrière et des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Blaine bourré rampant sur ses genoux dans la voiture.

Blaine bourré lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'avoir plus d'expériences avec les garçons.

Blaine bourré embrassant son cou et gémissant à son oreille.

Blaine bourré l'invitant à le rejoindre dans le lit de Dave.

Blaine bourré lui disant qu'il allait lui faire oublier de ne pas avoir Fancy.

C'était la seule qu'il espérait être devenu vrais la nuit dernière. Car si il avait ne serais-ce que pu oublier Fancy, sa vie se serait pas si dure. Mais rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier Fancy. Et il aurait dû le savoir plutôt que d'essayer.

Son téléphone vibra, annonçant un nouveau message entrant.

**De Fancy : Descend et laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait. Nous devons parler.**

Putain. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il pouvait dire qu'il ne voulait pas voir Fancy maintenant.

Dave gémit et sortit du lit, enfila son boxer et un t-shirt, vestiges des vêtements que Blaine Bourré lui avait presque arrachés, et descendit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Kurt entra, esquiva ses bras et couru à l'étage. Dave alla dans la cuisine pour y trouver des médicaments contre le mal de tête et de l'eau, avant de lentement suivre Kurt à l'étage tout en les avalant.

« Bonjours à toi aussi. » Dave claqua la porte de sa chambre et la ferma à clef

« Je sais. » Dit simplement Kurt.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu as dit que tu devais parler. » David gémit tout en se jetant sur le lit. Il mit un bras sur ses yeux. « Je ne pense pas que tu veuille m'entendre dire que je suis désolé ? »

« L'es-tu ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à dire sur les gens avec qui tu couches. Et, bien évidemment, je n'ai rien à dire non plus sur les gens avec qui il couche. » Répondit Kurt amèrement.

Putain. David se releva et regarda Kurt.

Il ne pleurait pas, c'est ce qu'il avait attendu de sa part. Mais l'air déçu dans ses yeux allait le tuer. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser Fancy. Il était bourré, et excité, et Blaine avait tellement insisté. Pas que ce soit une sorte d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

« Je sais. » Kurt se tourna vers lui d'où il était assis; du bout du lit de Dave. « Pourquoi lui ? »

Il ne hurlait pas. Il ne criait pas. Il n'avait même pas l'air en colère contre Dave. Il avait juste l'impression de vraiment vouloir savoir.

Dave se leva lentement. « Une réponse honnête serait de dire que j'étais bourré. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. »

« Tu as raison. Ça n'en est pas une. Crois-le ou non, je sais pourquoi Blaine a fait ça. Il n'avait même pas besoin de me le dire. » Kurt se leva et passa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai pensé qu'il était complètement bourré lui aussi. » Dave grimaça tout en bougeant légèrement sa tête.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. David, je n'ai pas le droit de demander ça. Ou même de le dire. Mais pourrais-tu s'il te plait faire attention ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je préfèrerai ne pas le dire. Je préfère que tu prennes soin de toi. Il n'est pas _là-dedans_ pour la raison que tu penses. »

« Est-ce que tu me dit de rester loin de lui ? »

« Non. J'ai rompu avec Blaine ce matin. Donc ce ne sont plus mes affaires. Je suis juste _inquiet_ à propos de _toi_. » Kurt sourit tristement tout en posant sa main sur la porte.

Putain. Après ce qu'il avait fait, Fancy était inquiet pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire, Kurt ? » David se leva du lit et marcha vers lui.

« Je sais qui je suis, David. Si j'essaie d'expliquer, je vais dire quelque chose de mal et tu vas te mettre en colère contre moi. Et tu arrêteras de m'écouter avant que j'ai finis de parler. » Kurt croisa ses bras devant lui.

« Non, je ne le ferai pas. Vas'y. »

« Tu le fait tout le temps. Tu cours avant que quelqu'un ai finis de parler. Comme tu as fait le jour de la St Valentin, tu te rappel ? »

Merde.

Pourquoi devait-il reparler de la St Valentin ? La nuit où il s'était finalement arrangé pour devenir ami avec Kurt. La nuit de progrès qu'il avait effacé hier soir à cause de ce qu'il avait fait avec le petit ami de Fancy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Est-ce que tu promets d'essayer de bien le prendre ? Je _m'inquiète_ pour toi. » Lui rappela Kurt. Il revenait subtilement sur l'incident dont ils ne parlaient jamais. La tentative de suicide de Dave.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« David. Je ne connais pas les détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Et je ne veux vraiment pas, honnêtement. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas penser qu'à lui. »

Qu'est-ce que Fancy essayait de lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il essayait de sortir avec Blaine ? Est-ce que Dave voulait seulement essayé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'essaie de trouver comment le dire sans que ça me retombe dessus après. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Kurt regarda la chambre distraitement.

« Ouais. » Répondit David tout en maudissant son mal de tête.

« Quand est-ce que tu lui a dit que tu étais peut-être amoureux de moi ? » Demanda Kurt doucement.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Parce que _je _ne lui ai pas dit. Et qu'il savait ce matin quand on a parlé. »

« Tu ne lui a pas dit ? Pourquoi ? »

Blaine donnait l'impression de savoir durant toute leur conversation.

« J'ai mes raisons. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux me répondre ? Quand est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit il y a environ deux semaines. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Je savais que c'était récent. »

« Ou tu veux en venir ? »

« David, il a couché avec toi parce qu'il savait que tu me voulais. » Claqua Kurt avec frustration. « Bien que je sois surpris que vous ayez couchés ensemble. Je pensai qu'il allait juste flirter ou essayer de t'embrasser. Mais que vous ayez été bourrés explique tout. »

« Donc parce que tu ne veux pas de moi, ça veut dit que personne d'autre ne me veut, c'est ça ? Ça doit l'être vu qu'il est revenu vers toi ? »

Ca faisait un mal de chien. Kurt ne voulait pas de lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que quiconque veuille de lui. C'était évident. Il ne pensait pas que Fancy était si mesquin.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est ce dont je parle. Tu sautes sur une conclusion alors que quelqu'un ne puisse finir de parler. »

« Alors comment j'étais _sensé_ le prendre ? » Soutint Dave tout en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa tête.

« Comme étant la vérité ! C'est ce que c'est. Il va te blesser. Je veux juste que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Alors tu me préviens de rester loin de lui ? »

« Pour ton bien, pas le mien. » répondit tristement Kurt.

« Bien sûr. »

« D'accord. Prends-le comme ça. Ne me croit pas. Je suis arrivé à un point où je m'en fous jusqu'au moment où tu seras assez mal pour essayer de faire quelque chose de stupide une nouvelle fois. Vas'y, et baise-le encore si t'en a envie. Mais ne revient pas me voir quand tu auras compris qu'il t'a utilisé. »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt s'émerveillait de la facilité à éviter Blaine Anderson quand une personne le voulait vraiment. L'empêcher de le contacter sur les réseaux sociaux et bloquer son numéro de téléphone, c'était facile. Le déluge de message ou d'appel qui l'ont inondé après qu'il ait retiré son statut « en couple » de Facebook n'était pas aussi facile à gérer.

La journée n'était même pas encore terminée, mais Blaine était là depuis le matin. Finn l'avait déjà viré de devant la maison quatre fois, et Sam l'avait fait deux fois. Après être rentré de chez David, Kurt avait prévu de passé le reste de son dimanche sans entendre l'ennuyeuse voix de son ex-petit-ami dans ses oreilles.

Après le dernier essai, Kurt s'était échappé de la maison en leur demandant de dire à Blaine qu'il était partit voir un film avec Rachel et Mercedes.

Pas qu'il allait vraiment le faire. Il allait prendre un café au Lima Bean et espérer que Blaine serait de l'autre côté de la ville, à essayer de le trouver au centre commercial.

Il espérait également que David comprendrait bientôt qu'il disait la vérité. Son estime de lui-même était encore faible, et David avait tellement de problème avec l'insécurité. Il savait que David prendrait sa théorie du mauvais côté. Mais il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour qu'il comprenne le message.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas en vouloir à David de ne pas le croire. Il avait vraiment pensé ça de lui. Et le pire était que ce n'était pas vrai que Kurt n'en avait pas voulu. Il était attiré par lui, mais il s'était promis qu'il n'entrainerait pas David la dedans pour ensuite lui faire du mal plus qu'il ne s'en était déjà fait.

Car être attiré par David ne voulais pas dire l'aimer. Et ce dont David avait le plus besoin en ce moment était quelqu'un qui l'aimait plus que tout. Et Kurt n'était pas sure que ce soit le cas. N'était pas sure qu'il pourrait. Sa aurait été égoïste de la part de Kurt de se laisser aller à cette attirance.

Manifestement, Blaine n'avait pas les mêmes inquiétudes à propos de ça.

Kurt commanda son café et s'assaillit sur une chaise au fond du café. Il se positionna de tel façon que si Blaine entrait, il le verrait immédiatement. Et il n'était pas assis autour de l'endroit où ils s'installaient toujours avec Blaine. Avec un peu de chance, si Blaine entrait et qu'il ne le voyait pas, il ferait demi-tour et partirait.

« Hey Hummel, ou est Blaine ? » Sebastian Smythe s'assaillit sans invitation, comme d'habitude.

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires. Ou les miennes maintenant. » Kurt leva sa tasse de café pour saluer son ancien rival.

Sebastian avait l'air d'avoir pris à cœur la tentative de suicide de David. Il avait cessé de les insulter, lui et David, bien qu'il ne soit jamais ouvertement gentils avec Kurt.

Il continuait de constamment flirter avec Blaine, mais il n'était plus aussi grossier avec Kurt qu'il ne l'avait été. Il s'était même excusé.

Kurt n'était pas sur s'il devait prendre les choses sérieusement ou pas, mais il avait accepté les excuses. Du moins en apparence. Il avait décidé de donner du temps à Sebastian pour faire ses preuves avant de croire qu'il l'avait réellement pensé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ce ne sont plus _tes_ affaires maintenant ? » Le sourcil de Sebastian se leva légèrement.

« J'ai rompu avec lui ce matin. » Répondit Kurt.

« _Sa _c'est inattendu. » Répondit Sebastian tout en posant sa tasse sur la table.

«Quoi ? Pas de commentaires sarcastiques comme quoi je lui ai rendu sa liberté pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un de mieux ? » Kurt savait que c'était quelque chose que Sebastian essayait de changer dans son comportement, mais c'était presque instinctif.

C'était Sebastian Smith après tout. Il ne pourrait probablement pas totalement changé.

« Non. Je suis en sevrage. Un jour je peux être franc puis devenir gentils. »

« Il gèlera en enfer ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très certainement. Je pensai que tu ne croyais pas en cette idée. » Lui rappela Sebastian.

« Je n'y crois pas. Mais c'est fait pour les conversations. » Kurt haussa les épaules et pris une gorgée de son café.

« Envie de partager la raison de la rupture ? Si non, c'est compréhensible. » Répondit calmement Sebastian.

« Il m'a trompé. »

« Et tu ne penses pas que c'était avec moi étant donné que tu me parle poliment. »

« Il était avec David Karofsky. »

« _Bear Cub_ ? » Sebastian s'étouffa avec son café « Il ta trompé avec _Bear Cub_ ? »

"Oui."

« Putain. C'était inattendu. Je pensai que Bear Cub était … pris dans un sens. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Hummel, tout le monde peut voir que Bear Cub est amoureux de toi. Des _étrangers _peuvent le voir. »

« Eh bien, ce n'a été un problème pour aucun des deux hier soir. »

« Je suis légèrement insulté. Il a refusé de coucher avec moi, malgré toutes mes demandes, et maintenant il couche avec Bear Cub. »

« Ce n'est pas si choquant. David est très attirant. »

« Si tu aimes ce genre, je me demande ou je me suis trompé. » Sebastian avait l'air vraiment étonné.

« Tu sais, maintenant que Blaine ne me concerne plus, je vais de te dire un petit secret. Je vais te dire ou tu t'es trompé. »

« Vas'y. » Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

« Tu lui porte trop d'attention. Il a un problème avec les personnes qui prêtent attention à moi. Il est presque accro à eux. Il doit essayer d'attirer leur attention sur lui à la place. D'habitude il ne fait que flirter. Hier soir était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin.»

« C'est fous. »

« Peut-être. Tu t'es trompé en entrant dans le jeu trop rapidement. Je te le garanti, tu aurais eu Blaine dans ton lit en une semaine si tu ne l'avais pas chassé. Tout ce que tu aurais dû faire était de me chasser moi. »

Fin du chapitre 1 !

(1) « Usual Suspects » : Je ne connaissais pas le film non plus mais Wikipédia est très utile sur ce coup là :) (Comme souvent, soyons franc ! xD) Mais au vu du résumé sa pourrais être quelque chose à voir.

(2) Keyser Soze : personnage du film « Usual Suspects » qui, d'après Wikipédia (pour les gens qui n'auraient pas envie d'aller voir lol), est un « génie du crime turc détenant une réputation quasi mythique, […] et y a tué « beaucoup de gens » ». En gros, un mauvais garçon qui n'a pas froid dans le dos :)

(3) « Dit it go down like you tought it would ? » traduction très approximative. J'ai compris ce qu'elle voulais dire mais impossible d'en faire une phrase correcte :/ Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !

(4) Fancy est un des surnoms de Kurt. Je ne vais pas les traduire car ils ne veulent pas dire grand-chose en français et que sa gâche un peu le texte je trouve.

Mais pour la traduction :

Fancy (Kurt) veut dire rêve ou imagination :)

Bear Cub (David) veut dire ourson

Meerkat (Sebastian) veut dire suricate

Moins glamour vous trouver pas ? lol

Note de fin de traduction (la seule … normalement) : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi difficile de traduire de l'anglais au français des phrases avec des gros mots tel que Fuck (fucking, …) et d'autres du genre. Impossible de placer des insultes dans une traduction française :S Enfin, je pourrais mais il n'y aurais plus de sens après …

J'ai décidé de ne pas les ajouter pour la lisibilité et le texte aura dont l'air plus soft et poli que la version originale et je m'en excuse d'avance :(

Aussi, j'ai eu des problèmes avec quelques expressions ou tournures de phrase. Mais cela n'empêche pas la compréhension de l'histoire alors c'est plus un problème pour moi que pour vous lol

J'espère faire moins de « () » dans les prochains chapitres car je déteste quand c'est le cas dans les fics que je lis xD Mais si il y a des explications obligatoires pour la compréhension de l'histoire, je n'aurai pas le choix, désolé lol

Sur ce,

J'attends vos avis :D !


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! Merci d'avance !

Note d'auteur : Merci pour vos commentaires ! :D Ça me fait plaisir que sa vous plaise, sincèrement :) J'ai décidé de chercher une Beta mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse pour le moment alors je vais relire autant que possible de essayer de laisser le moins de fautes possible, ok ? J'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre des siècles pour avoir une suite ! xD

Réponses aux reviews même si j'ai dépondu à certains par MP :

Dragicobus : Ton commentaire est très instructif pour moi, merci :) J'ai suivi tes conseils, comme tu l'a peut-être remarqué lol J'espère que tu liras la suite avec plus de sérénité par j'aurais fait moins d'erreurs ! :D En tout cas merci de me lire :)

Al : Je n'y avais pas pensé ! xD Merci en tout cas et j'espère que tu vas profiter du second chapitre :)

Citrus Tee : Merci pour ton aide lol Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai commencé à chercher une Beta mais pas encore de réponse :S J'espère que la suite va te plaire :D

Lucie79 : Merci ! :D Oui je vais finir la traduction de cette histoire, t'en fait pas ! :D J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre, Sebastian défaille :P

Lukea : Je t'ai déjà MP mais je te redit merci ici :D Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise et t'en fait pas, sa ne fait que commencer leur histoire et Blaine n'est pas un ange dans cette fiction xD D'ailleurs, l'auteure dit et redit qu'elle n'aime absolument pas le personnage de Blaine ! :D Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2 :

« Laisse-moi aller nous chercher plus de café. J'ai l'impression que ça va prendre du temps. » Sebastian se leva et alla commander leurs cafés.

La théorie de Hummel ne pouvait pas être vraie. Alors qu'il était debout à attendre qu'on prépare la commande, il lança un regard vers Kurt. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre et tapotait la tasse vide devant lui. Kurt n'avait pas _l'air_ d'exagérer. Il donnait l'impression de penser ce qu'il disait. Ce Blaine avait vraiment couché avec Bear Cub uniquement car Cub voulait Hummel.

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

Sebastian le rejoignit et déposa le café de Kurt devant lui.

« Merci » Kurt sourit et prit une gorgée.

« Continue » Sebastian leva une main pour lui dire de continuer. Cela pouvait être d'utiles informations s'il décidait d'intensifier sa poursuite de Blaine.

« Eh bien, quand ça a commencé, je ne sortais même pas avec Blaine. Il m'intéressait, mais je n'avais pas l'air de l'intéresser. Maintenant, garde à l'esprit que je ne te dit ça qu'en référence. Si tu t'en sers contre moi dans le futur, toute trêve entre nous sera nulle et non avenue. » Le prévint Kurt.

« Dûment noté. Continue. »

Sebastian donnait l'impression de vouloir faire un commentaire sur le fait que Hummel devenait suspicieux. Mais là encore, il avait tous les droits d'être suspicieux. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne lui avait pas donné des raisons de l'être ces derniers mois.

« Eh bien, tu ne connais pas Wes, n'est-ce pas ? Oublie ça. Ça n'a pas d'importance si tu le connais ou pas. Wes, David, Blaine, Jeff, Nick et moi étions sortis faire du shopping ensemble. Ils m'avaient demandé de les aider avec leurs garde-robes principalement parce que les petites amies de David et Wes se plaignaient. Nick et Jeff étaient venus pour embêter les clients. » Kurt sourit à ce souvenir.

« ça leur ressemble. » Sebastian sourit. Jeff et Nick ne vivaient que pour ça.

« Alors ils m'ont entrainés au centre commercial, un magasin dans lequel je n'irai plus _jamais _acheter. » Kurt s'assura de bien souligner la chose et souleva son café pour boire.

Il regardait Sebastian comme si c'était plus important d'établir ça que d'expliquer la situation avec Blaine.

« Compréhensible. » Sourit Sebastian.

« Et il y avait un mec là-bas qui me regardait. Qui me regardait _vraiment_. Comme quand tu regardes Blaine. Il était définitivement dans le placard car il regardait ailleurs dès que quelqu'un le regardait. Il n'était pas mon genre, mais je voyais qu'il avait quelque chose d'attirant. Et je ne veux vraiment pas t'entendre demander comment quelqu'un pourrait flirter avec moi et non avec Blaine, d'accord ? » Kurt reposa son café et croisa ses bras tout en se penchant vers la table.

« En fait, je n'avais même pas pensé à dire ça. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me faire un peu confiance ? » Claqua Sebastian, réellement fatigué qu'on lui rappel constamment son ancien comportement.

Même depuis qu'il s'était excusé après la tentative de suicide de Cub, c'était comme si Hummel s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Sa le démangeai de répondre, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur ses mots.

« Je suis désolé. C'est une habitude. Je te vois et mon mauvais côté ressort. Je pense que j'ai plus de mal à gérer le nouveau toi que toi tu en as. » Kurt sourit tristement.

« Oui tu l'es. Maintenant continue. » Sebastian fit un geste avec sa tasse de café.

« Bon, le gars ne m'a jamais vraiment approché. Il me souriait quelques fois, et il avait l'air de rougir quand je le regardais dans les yeux. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment fait plus. Et je ne l'ai jamais approché car il n'était pas du tout mon genre. Bon, je ne voulais pas non plus lui causer de problèmes au travail. »

« Mais c'était un mec gay intéressé par toi. » Souligna Sebastian.

Sebastian ne comprenait vraiment pas ce concept. S'il voulait un mec gay et attirant, il l'aurait. Et Sebastian avait eu pleins de mec gays et attirants qui ne voulaient pas de lui au premier abord. Mais il les charmait. Alors le concept d'ignorer un mec attirant qui flirtait avec lui, ça lui était totalement étranger. Mais vraisemblablement pas à Hummel. C'était intéressant.

« Et j'étais intéressé par Blaine. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tous les hommes gays n'ont pas besoin de répondre aux avances quand un autre homme gay les trouve attirants. »

« Ah oui. Donc, malgré le fait qu'un attirant homme gay était intéressé, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour un Hobbit avec pour penchant d'attirer l'attention sur lui. »

« Tu peux le dire. » Kurt lui sourit

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel. « Continue. »

« Eh bien, rien n'est jamais arrivé. Et après une semaine, peut-être une semaine et demie, Blaine a décidé que les Warblers chanteraient pour un Assistant Manager qu'il avait _rencontré _au centre commercial. »

« Et est-ce que cet Assistant Manager était ton admirateur ? »

« Oui. Il s'est avéré que son nom était Jeremiah. Blaine a chanté pour lui, une chanson d'amour très intense, et il a réussi à faire virer Jeremiah. J'ai appris après la performance que Blaine avait bu un café avec lui deux fois cette semaine la. Jeremiah l'a repoussé car il était en colère d'avoir été renvoyé. Je l'ai reconnu, mais il était tellement en colère contre Blaine qu'il m'a à peine regardé. »

« Je ne peux pas l'imaginer t'ignorer. Qu'est-ce que tu portais ? Car tu as tendance à te démarquer. » Sebastian sourit de derrière sa tasse de café.

« C'était bon. C'était presque une insulte, mais pas trop. Les mots n'étaient pas piquants mais le ton … le _ton_ était encore là » Répondit Kurt avec amusement. « Mais mon uniforme de Dalton pour répondre à ta question. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « J'ai dit que je me sevrais ! »

« C'est vrai. » Kurt lui fit remarquer et hocha la tête. « Eh bien, de toute façon, Jeremiah n'avait pas l'air de me voir jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que tout le monde au boulot savait qu'il était gay. J'avais, bien sûr, dû faire un commentaire sur ses cheveux qui donnaient vraiment l'impression. Car crois-moi, c'était le cas. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a regardé. Nous ne portions pas l'uniforme de Dalton le jour où il m'avait vu, donc je pense que ça lui a pris quelques secondes pour comprendre. Il m'a regardé, a ensuite regardé Blaine rapidement et continué de le rabaisser. »

« Et c'est ce que qui t'a fait penser que Blaine était après lui parce qu'il te regardait. »

« Je ne pensai pas ça au départ. Je pensai qu'il avait juste trouvé que Jeremiah était attirant et qu'il avait décidé de sortir avec lui. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une pure coïncidence que ce soit lui. »

« Possible. Et je suis sure que ce commentaire adorable sur ses cheveux a fait la journée de Jeremiah. » Sebastian sourit.

« J'étais en colère. Je voulais Blaine pour moi et lui chantait pour Jeremiah. »

Depuis qu'il avait été la victime de la colère de Kurt, il pouvait très bien imaginer quel genre d'attitude pouvait avoir eu Kurt ce jour-là.

« Compréhensible. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de _lui_ _te_ faisant la sérénade. » Sebastian plissa son nez de dégoût. Ce n'était pas que Blaine chantant une chanson d'amour à Kurt était si offensant pour lui. C'était l'expression de l'amoureux fou que Blaine gardait sur son visage qu'importe quand il regardait Kurt.

C'était ce qui le rendait aussi surpris que Blaine l'ait trompé avec Bear Cub. Et que ce Bear Cub ai pu faire ça à Hummel. En fait, qu'il il y réfléchissait, il voyait Blaine tromper plus facilement qu'il pouvait imaginer Bear Cub le faire. Cub était complètement fou et incroyablement gaga quand on parlait de Kurt.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'on chantait juste des duos ensemble pour quelqu'un d'autre ou bien il chantait des chansons pour la compétition. Il n'a pas chanté une chanson juste pour moi jusqu'au jour où je suis retourné à McKinley. La dernière chose qui m'ai chanté et qui ressemblait à une sérénade a été quand il a chanté « Cough Syrup » pour une audition pour la compétition. Et j'étais là uniquement pour critiquer. Il est mon Rachel masculin. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu as chanté pour lui. Blaine a aimé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne connais _pas du tout_ Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? Blaine adore performer. Il veut être le seul à chanter. Il peut difficilement tolérer de chanter une chanson avec quelqu'un. Spécialement moi. Rachel agit pareil. »

Sebastian inclina légèrement la tête. « Tu sais, je peux le voir. »

« Le problème avec eux est qu'ils ont un grand besoin d'attention. Et l'attention qu'ils aiment le plus avoir est celle que _j'_ai. Rachel s'est battue avec moi pour le même mec dans le passé. Eh bien, honnêtement, ce n'était pas vraiment un combat pour lui. Et Rachel avait besoin d'avoir toutes les chansons que je voulais chanter au Glee club. La seule fois où je l'ai défié a été en deuxième année. J'ai finis par la laisser tranquille à cause d'appels homophobes que recevait mon père. »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils à ça. « Enfoirés. Tu as des noms ? »

« Non. Et si c'était le cas, es-tu en train de me dire que tu ferais quelque chose ? » Kurt semblait amusé.

« Eh bien, mon père a des relations. Et du pouvoir. » Sebastian haussa les épaules.

« Merci pour l'offre. Mais je n'ai pas de noms. Et ils ont dus perdre leur motivation de m'emmerder vu que je n'ai pas reçu d'appel depuis des mois. Et puis, mon père a aussi des relations maintenant. »

« Ah oui, Député Hummel. J'avais oublié. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pour continuer, Blaine est pareil. Mais son comportement est plus étrange et subtile. Je vais te donner un autre exemple de pré-relation. Tu connais Thad, non ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le ridicule coup de foudre de Thad pour Blaine était évident pour tous les Warblers. C'était plutôt évident pour tout le monde à la Dalton Academy(1).

« Eh bien, que je suis arrivé à Dalton, Blaine était principalement ami avec Wes et David, et Nick et Jeff sont dans leur petit monde la plupart du temps. Alors je sortais avec eux car Blaine le faisait. Ils devaient me supporter, je pense que tu peux le dire. Mais Thad était différent. Il a commencé à me parler un jour, au hasard. Il était gentil. On parlait juste des cours, et de nos familles. Pas de flirt du tout, et je pensai qu'il était hétéro. »

« Hum, je ne pense pas. » Sebastian rigola.

« Oui, je le sais _maintenant_. Je l'avais vu regarder Blaine. Et crois-moi, c'est plus effrayant que ton regard. »

« Mon regard est _effrayant _? » Sebastian se leva soudainement.

Maintenant, c'était juste insultant. Il avait breveté ce regard, et il l'avait aidé plus d'une fois. Il n'y avait rien du tout de mauvais dans son regard.

Kurt rigola et Sebastian retint un sourire. Kurt avait un rire incroyable. Attend, le rire de _Blaine_ était incroyable. Celui de Kurt était juste ennuyeux.

En fait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir entendu le rire de Blaine. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de toute façon.

« Désolé, je ne pensai pas dans ce sens-là. Ton regard est comme si tu voulais pousser Blaine contre le mur le plus proche et le baiser. Le regard de Thad est comme si il voulait jeter une couverture sur Blaine, le prendre sur ses épaules et l'enfermer dans une pièce matelassée sans portes ni fenêtres jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de chanter « Teenage Dream » à lui au lieu de moi. »

Oui, ça ressemblait vraiment à Thad.

« D'accord, c'est bien mieux. » Sebastian se relaxa sur sa chaise. « Ça m'a fait peur pendant une seconde. Et ta version des évènements si Thad arrivait voir Blaine seul est très probable de se réaliser. Ont essaient de le désintoxiquer mais Thad ne peut pas être arrêté. »

Kurt rigola encore.

« Eh bien, tu vois, ce qui se passe avec Thad est arrivé après qu'il ait commencé à me parler. Et soudainement, Blaine revient de cours et parle de comment lui et Thad vont étudier ensemble. Et après ils allaient en cours ensemble. Allaient aux répétitions des Warblers ensemble. Et pendant ce temps, Blaine sortait avec moi. Ça ne l'a pas embêté que Thad fasse partit du conseil avec Wes et David. Et une fois que Thad était plus intéressé pour sortir avec lui, Blaine abandonnait, en quelque sorte. Il commençait à me porter plus d'attention. Sortir avec moi. Aller avec moi aux répétitions des Warblers. Et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Thad qui me voulait. Il _ne _me voulait _pas_. On était juste en train de parler. Juste amis. »

« Sa explique tellement de choses à propos de Thad. Aucun des Warblers ne sait pourquoi il est comme ça. Il se pisse pratiquement dessus quand il y a une chance de Blaine vienne à une fête organisée par les Warblers. Mais Blaine l'ignore tout le temps qu'il est là. Et tout le monde sait qu'ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble, donc ça ne peut pas être un problème d'ex-petit-ami. »

Fascinant. Il devait partager ça avec Jeff et Nick.

« Cette fois, l'attention était amicale et pas sexuelle, comme c'était le cas avec Jeremiah. Il y avait aussi le truc du baiser avec Rachel mais c'était un problème bien différent. »

« Attend. Qui a embrassé Rachel ? » Sebastian s'assit correctement sur son siège.

« Blaine l'a fait. »

« Blaine a embrassé une fille ? » Les mots étaient étrangers pour lui.

« Et il a aimé. » Kurt sourit.

« Très drôle, Hummel. Explique s'il te plaît. »

« On allait à une fête chez Rachel. Et je m'étais plaint d'elle toute la journée. Elle m'envoyait des messages pour me dire ce qu'elle voulait que je chante avec elle. J'ai dit à Blaine ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de moi, comme quoi j'étais son égal vocalement. Ce qui est comme qui dirait vrai. Elle et moi on se bat pour les mêmes chansons car ma gamme est incroyablement haute et que je peux chanter des notes avec lesquelles elle a du mal. Donc elle me considère comme son égal à ce niveau même si elle m'arracherait les deux yeux avant de me donner un solo. »

Sebastian renifla. « Je peux la voir faire ça. »

« Apparemment, Finn l'a envoyé bouler ce soir-là, alors elle a décidé que tout le monde jouerai à « tourne la bouteille (2)». Et parce que le monde ne m'aime pas la plupart du temps, quand elle l'a tourné, c'est tombé sur Blaine. Et ils ne se sont pas juste embrassés. Ils ont utilisé la langue. Et d'un point de vu extérieur, Blaine est celui qui a fait évoluer le baiser jusqu'au roulage de pelle. Et puis elle a annoncé qu'il était son nouveau partenaire pour les duos, et ils ont passés la nuit entière à chanter ensemble. Et il est aussi sorti avec elle. »

« Attend. Blaine _« aussi gay que le monde est vieux »_ Anderson ne lui a pas simplement roulé une pelle, il est aussi sorti avec elle ? »

« Tu dors, Sebastian. Je pensai que c'était _mon_ second prénom, pas celui de Blaine. » Kurt fit une moue adorable.

Attend. Non, il a fait la moue, mais il n'y avait d'adorable là-dedans. Blaine était adorable. Pas Hummel.

« La ferme. Continue. C'est fascinant. Et je pourrai même utiliser quelques trucs contre Blaine. »

Kurt rigola à nouveau. « Je t'en prie. Eh bien, ils sont sortis ensemble une fois, et il a ensuite dit qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il soit bisexuel. Mais après l'avoir embrassé une seconde fois, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sobres, il a décidé qu'il était en fait gay. Elle a considéré ça comme de l'or pour écrire une chanson s'être fait jeter par un homme gay. Et maintenant, ils sont le duo principal du Glee Club. »

« Tu ne peux pas honnêtement pensée qu'il a fait ça _uniquement _parce qu'elle t'a complimenté. » Sebastian s'installa bien sur sa chaise.

« Eh bien, Je ne le penserai pas si ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Mais c'est une caractéristique chez Blaine. Tu n'as pas eu le mémo qui dit que le monde entier est sensé tourner autour de lui ? » Kurt se leva et aplatit les plis de ses vêtements.

« Je pense que j'ai loupé celui-ci. Tu sais, c'est fascinant. » Sebastian leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je dois y aller, Sebastian. Passe-moi ton portable. » Kurt tendit la main et Sebastian glissa son portable à l'intérieur. Kurt y entra son numéro et le lui rendit. « Voilà. Maintenant, si tu veux des conseils avec Blaine, tu peux m'appeler. Ou m'envoyer un message. »

« D'accord. » Sebastian se rassis, surpris.

« Je te parle plus tard. »

Sebastian n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi sa main attrapa le poignet de Kurt. « Eh, je suis désolé pour Blaine. Et la rupture. »

Kurt lui sourit. « C'est bon. Je ne le suis pas. »

« Est-ce que tu me verrai encore pour boire un café ? Peut-être plus tard dans la semaine ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Kurt calmement.

C'était une question intéressante. « J'ai envie d'entendre le reste de l'histoire. »

« Donc tu veux connaître le meilleur moyen d'avoir Blaine ? »

Il hésitait. Sa _avait_ été son raisonnement au départ. « Bien sûr. »

« D'accord. Pourquoi pas Dimanche après-midi ? Même heure. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « Sa marche pour moi. »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Blaine claqua la porte et balança les livres posés sur son bureau. Il avait tout foiré, et avait besoin de retourner sur les rails.

Kurt l'aimait. Il aimait Kurt.

Oui, c'était stupide. Mais Kurt avait toujours fait avec. Il savait qu'il ne prenait pas toujours la bonne décision mais Kurt prenait soin de lui. Kurt prenait _toujours _soin de lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû boire hier soir. Il ne pouvait jamais se contrôler quand il buvait. Et il le savait. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout faire foirer quand il buvait.

Putain.

Il avait eu _besoin _de courir après David. Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu rester loin ? Pourquoi ?

Il devait faire revenir Kurt parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sans lui. Kurt était important pour lui. Kurt était censé toujours être là pour lui. Il avait _dit_ qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, bordel de merde.

Il devait le rappeler à Kurt. Il avait supporté les conneries que Blaine avait faites, alors il devait convaincre Kurt de le pardonner.

Il devait car il n'y avait pas d'autres options.

Blaine avait été viré de la maison Hummel-Hudson six putains de fois aujourd'hui. Personne ne le laisserai entrer pour voir Kurt maintenant.

Et aussi les messages. Les menaces laissées par certains membres du Glee Club. D'abord Finn. Ensuite Sam.

Et après c'était venu des autres. Message après message, lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt. Finn et Sam savaient car ils avaient mentionnés David dans leurs messages. Les autres étaient plus vagues, donc il ne pensait pas qu'ils savaient. Dès le moment ou les messages avaient arrêté d'envahir la boîte de réception de son portable, il l'avait jeté donc le mur.

Il ne savait même pas si il fonctionnait encore pour envoyer un message à David.

**De Blaine : On doit parler.**

Ils avaient besoin d'un plan. David ne voudrait pas faire de mal à Kurt, donc il serait du côté de Blaine. Il savait combien Kurt aimait Blaine. Il l'aiderait à convaincre Kurt que sa avait juste été une erreur de bourrés.

Blaine s'était arrangé pour voir Kurt avant, pour qu'il puisse tout lui dite avant que David n'en ai la chance.

Il _devait _gagner des points pour ça. Il n'avait pas mentit, il n'avait pas essayé de le cacher. Sa devait signifier quelque chose aux yeux de Kurt. Il devait convaincre Kurt de revenir avec lui. Il devait faire _quelque chose_.

**De David : Ouais. Quand ? Où ?**

**De Blaine : Ou est le meilleur endroit ?**

Un endroit ou Kurt ne serait pas en ce moment serait bien. Si Kurt voyait Blaine avec David, il n'avait plus aucune chance de le convaincre de revenir avec lui.

**De David : Putain, je sais pas. Dit moi. Tu es celui qui veut parler.**

**De Blaine : Tu peux passer me prendre ? Ou juste venir chez moi pour parler ?**

**De David : Bien sûr. Ton adresse ?**

Blaine lui envoya son adresse et posa son portable. Sa fonctionnerai.

**De David : Je suis en chemin.**

**De Blaine : Cool. Et évite Kurt pendant un moment s'il te plait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quoi faire.**

Lui et David parleraient et mettraient au point leur stratégie. Kurt serait en colère contre Blaine, mais si David l'aidait, ça ne serait pas pour longtemps.

Kurt l'aimait.

**De David : Hum. Trop tard.**

**De Blaine : Putain de merde. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, trop tard ?**

Putain, est-ce que David avait été voir Kurt chez lui après qu'il soit partit ? Qu'est-ce que David lui avait dit ? Il devait faire en sorte que Kurt connaisse un minimum de détails.

**De David : Kurt était déjà là.**

Putain. Il était dans la merde.

Fin chapitre 2 !

(1) Il y a des mots qui ont besoin de rester en anglais selon moi car ils font mieux qu'une traduction française. C'est comme avec les surnoms de Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, … je ne me vois pas traduire « Dalton Academy » par « L'Académie Dalton ». Ça sonne mieux en anglais vous trouvez pas ? lol

(2) « tourner la bouteille » Petit rappel D : dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 2. Tout le monde se souvient de la pseudo fête de Rachel ou elle avait embrassé Blaine qui avait ensuite penser être hétéro – ou au moins bisexuel – avant de réaliser qu'il était bel et bien gay ? Eh bah c'est à cause – ou grâce – au fameux jeu de la bouteille ! Et puis, tout le monde y a déjà joué au moins une fois dans sa vie ! xD

Sur ce,

J'attend vos avis :D !


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! Merci d'avance !

Note d'auteur : Merci encore ! Je vais le répéter à chaque fois mais vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir ! :D Je suis désolé du retard mais bon le rythme n'est pas encore plus en place, j'espère trouver quelque chose d'ici peu comme un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, … :S En attendant, les chapitres quand j'ai le temps de traduire, désolé pour l'attente :(

Ah ! Aussi, désolé pour les éventuelles fautes, toujours pas de nouvelles pour une beta :S

Réponses aux reviews même si j'ai dépondu à certains par MP :

Yunoki : On a discuté par mail et d'ailleurs désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu :S Moi aussi je me suis dit « Bon allons voir ce que ça donne » et au final … bah je l'aime tellement que je la traduit xD J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre plutôt « mise au point » et :D

Dragicobus : Merci pour ton commentaires et ton aide avant :D J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le second même si c'est plus « mise au point » entre les personnages :)

Ah aussi ! C'est HS mais j'adore ton pseudo xD

Lucie79 : Merci ! :D Voici la suite lol

Chapitre 3 :

« Mercedes, j'ai besoin que tu clones Sam et que ce clone soit gay. » Annonça Kurt à peine son amie u-t-elle ouvert sa porte d'entrée.

Mercedes le regarda puis éclata de rire. « Je sais pas pourquoi je rigole alors qu'au fond je sais que tu ne rigole pas à propos de ça. Entre. » Mercedes laissa la porte ouverte pour lui.

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? » Kurt la prit dans ses bras et passa le seuil de la porte. Elle avait l'air adorable, surement parce qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir résolu ses problèmes avec Sam.

« Oui. Alors pourquoi l'es-tu ? » Mercedes lui sourit et posa une main sur sa hanche.

Kurt la regarda. « S'il te plait. Tu peux jouer avec lui n'importe quand. J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose, et ta maison est sur mon chemin. Je savais qu'il était ici. »

« Il est dans le salon. » Elle lui montra la direction d'un signe de main et ferma la porte.

« Il n'est pas nu, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt regarda en arrière avant de continuer.

« Non. » Elle rigola. « Désolé de briser tes espoirs. »

Kurt leva une main vers elle, dédaigneusement. « Tait toi. C'est pas ma faute si ton copain est canon. »

« Bas les pattes, mec. » Mercedes lui sourit.

« S'il te plais, on est comme des frères. Et crois-moi, on a eu assez de semi-inceste dans la maison Hudmel. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en ajouter d'autres. Après, si c'était un clone gay, n'importe quoi, les choses seraient différentes. »

Mercedes le suivit dans le salon et s'installa avec Sam sur le canapé.

Kurt s'installa à côté de Sam et croisa ses jambes. « Hey beau gosse. Est-ce que tu as discuté du clonage avec Cedes ? »

Sam rigola. « Oui, et elle a dit non. »

« C'est parce qu'elle est égoïste. » Kurt tira la langue à Mercedes.

« La ferme, mec. »

« Sam, est-ce que tu peux encore me rappeler ce qu'il a fait. » Demanda sérieusement Kurt. « Je me souviens de la plus grande partie mais je veux juste que tu rafraichisse ma mémoire. »

« Qui a fait quoi à qui ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Blaine. » Kurt lui lança un regard.

« Tu veux dire, _après _? » Sam leva un sourcil vers lui.

Sam avait déjà parlé à Kurt d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Kurt peu de temps après son retour à McKinley. Il l'avait dit à Kurt une fois qu'il avait emménagé dans la maison et Kurt avait fait part à Sam de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Blaine qui finirait par le tromper. Kurt était presque sûr qu'il savait presque tout, mais il voulait confirmation.

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Oui, après. »

« Eh bien, il est venu vers moi après que j'ai chanté « Red Solo Cup » et il a dit qu'il était presque sûr que j'avais chanté la chanson pour toi. Et il a rajouté que tu me regardais pendant que je chantai.»

« C'est fou. » Répondu Mercedes.

« Nous parlerons de pourquoi tu penses que c'est _fou_ que Sam chante pour moi plus tard. » Il fit un geste de main à Mercedes et reporta son attention sur Sam. « Je _te_ regardais. Mais c'était « Red Solo Cup », Sam. Comment j'aurais pu ne pas te regarder ? Et après ? »

« Eh bien, il agissait bizarrement, mais tu sais, je le connaissais à peine avant de partir donc je ne savais pas si il était bizarre ou si il essayait de me prévenir de rester éloigner. » Sam haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, exactement ? »

« Eh bien, je m'en souviens pas _exactement_. Il flirtait en quelque sorte et il me posait des questions sur mon job dans le Kentucky et il restait toujours proche de moi. »

« Je suis désolé je lui ai dit à propos de ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pourrait utiliser l'information pour te gêner. » Répondu tristement Kurt.

Il se sentait coupable. Comme si il avait fait en sorte que Sam soit ridicule. Il avait dit à Blaine que Sam reviendrait, et aussi qu'il avait travaillé dans un strip club (c'était là-bas que Rachel et Finn l'avaient retrouvé). Blaine avait finis par utiliser ça contre Sam.

C'est bon mec. J'ai pas honte d'avoir fait ça. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il se rapprochait trop de moi alors je lui ai fait remarquer que c'était pas cool de flirter alors qu'il sortait avec lui, et il est parti en vitesse. Il a crié que je ne savais pas de quoi je parlai et qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. J'ai cru que je l'avais mal jugé. Je lis mal les signaux, tu te souviens ? »

Kurt rigola. Sam faisait référence au moment où avait mal compris Quinn, ou il avait cru qu'elle voulait qu'ils s'embrassent. Il l'avait dit à Kurt quand ils avaient commencés à parler plus souvent.

« Ou j'étais pendant tout ce temps ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Chez les Troubletones. » Répondit Kurt en se retournant vers elle. « Et quelques jours plus tard, Sam et Blaine se sont stupidement battu dans la salle de la chorale à propos d'un commentaire de Blaine sur le fait de ne pas être à vendre. C'était complètement hors de propos pour tout le monde. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait avec lui. »

« Je suis désolé je ne te l'ai pas dit avant. » S'excusa Sam.

« C'est bon. T'étais pas sûr et tu ne voulais pas causer de problèmes à cause de ça. » Kurt balaya le problème de la main. « T'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Pourquoi on parle de ça maintenant de toute façon ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Parce que Blaine l'Inapproprié a encore frappé. Et cette fois, il ne s'est pas arrêté au flirt. » Kurt se tourna vers Sam. « Tu ne lui a pas dit ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

Sam fit non d'un signe de tête.

« Blaine m'a trompé avec David Karofsky. » Répondit Kurt à Mercedes.

Mercedes eut un hoquet de surprise et parue abasourdie par la nouvelle. « Mais Dave. Je pensais qu'il t'aimait _toi_. »

« C'est le cas. Et c'est le problème. C'est la raison pour laquelle Blaine lui a couru après. Il n'a jamais eu peur que je le trompe, parce que je n'ai jamais été tenté, et il le savait. Il ne peut juste pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être attiré par moi et non pas par _lui_. C'est comme son truc avec la musique. Il doit être le centre de l'attention, alors il ne peut pas rester loin dès que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi plutôt qu'à lui. C'est comme un drapeau rouge pour lui. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne fait que flirter, et je le supporte. Mais cette fois, je n'étais pas là. Et il était bourré. Et David était bourré. Et toutes ces choses mises ensemble sont juste une mauvaise équation. »

« Si tu savais tout ça, pourquoi tu es quand même resté avec lui ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Eh bien, je l'aimais. Une part de moi l'aime encore. Et je suis quelqu'un qui prend soin es autres. Blaine est quelqu'un qui a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui. Et je pense vraiment qu'il m'aime aussi, à sa manière. Il ne sait juste pas comment le faire proprement. Et on gérait ça. Mais il a été trop loin cette fois. Pas à cause de moi, mais à cause de David. Il a voulu quelqu'un qui n'est pas en bon état sur le plan émotionnel. Et il a utilisé David pour se sentir mieux. »

Et si cette situation poussait David à faire quelque chose de stupide une nouvelle fois, pacifiste ou pas, Kurt mettrait Blaine Anderson à terre et le tuerai.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dave marcha jusqu'à la maison des Anderson et frappa à la porte. Blaine répondit après quelques minutes et se dépêcha de faire monter Dave au premier étage.

« Honte de moi ? » Demanda Dave alors que Blaine lui faisait signe de se dépêcher.

« Non, mais mon père est assez de mauvaise humeur comme ça. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé Kurt, et je ne veux pas qu'il dise quelque sur toi. » Blaine regarda à droite et à gauche dans le couloir.

Qui n'aimerait pas Fancy ? C'était stupide.

D'accord, Dave était passé par une période où il pensait qu'il détestait Kurt. Mais il détestait vraiment ces jeans moulants qu'il portait au lycée tous les jours.

Jeans qu'il n'aurait surement jamais la chance de lui enlever, même maintenant qu'il avait rompu avec Blaine. Parce que Dave avait tout bousillé en était la _raison _pour laquelle Kurt avait rompu avec Blaine.

Blaine ferma silencieusement la porte après que Dave soit entré, et Dave regarda autour de lui à la cherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de s'asseoir sur le lit de Blaine, même si ils avaient déjà couché ensemble la nuit d'avant. C'était très bizarre maintenant qu'ils étaient sobres.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? » Demanda Dave.

« J'ai besoins de récupérer Kurt. »

Blaine était sérieux.

La bouche de Dave s'ouvrit légèrement. « Hum mec, je pense pas que sa arrivera. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Qu'il avait rompu avec toi. Après il a dit des choses stupides sur tes motivations pour coucher avec moi. Et après on s'est battus, et il est partit. »

Sa le dérangeai vraiment que Kurt ait réagit comme si Blaine avait fait ça juste pour qu'il revienne vers lui. Comme si il n'avait pas pu être attiré par Dave pour d'autres raisons. Sa le dérangeai _vraiment_.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? »

« Ouais. Je n'ai pas aimé quelque chose qu'il a dit. Il était vraiment énervé et blessé. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il va vouloir que vous vous remettiez ensemble ? »

Fancy n'avait clairement pas l'air d'avoir considéré qu'ils se remettraient ensemble. Et il ne voudrait surement pas faire quelque chose avec Blaine non plus. Il ne pouvait pas voir Fancy sortir avec le mec avec qui Blaine l'avait trompé. Et Dave ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il avait fait une grosse connerie cette fois.

« Parce qu'il sait que je l'aime. Et il sait que je fais des choses stupides, et que je suis impulsif, et on a toujours réussi à gérer ça avant. Il me _connait. _Et il prend soins de moi. »

Le mec avait l'air complètement fou. Et il avait aussi l'air de croire ce qu'il disait.

« Tu l'as déjà trompé avant ? » Demanda Dave.

« Non ! Jamais ! Je sais que je flirt et que je laisser trainer mes mains quand je suis bourré. Mais il le sait ça. Et il le _comprend_. Il ne comprendra. Il s'en veut surement un peu aussi de ne pas avoir fait assez attention à toi. » Blaine faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

Qu'es-ce qui avait poussé Dave à baiser avec cette petite merde ennuyeuse ? Il n'avait aucun respect pour Kurt de toute façon. Et il pensait que Kurt devait se sentir coupable parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter ?

« Je ne pense qu'il va comprendre que tu as eu la queue d'un autre mec dans ton cul. » Dave sourit.

« Ne sois pas dégoutant. » Blaine ricana.

« Tu étais celui qui appréciai. » Répondit Dave. « Es-tu vraiment un aussi gros connard ? Accuser Kurt de ne pas avoir été là pour t'empêcher de me monter dessus et d'enfoncer ta langue dans la gorge ? »

« Non, je n'accuse pas Kurt. Je dit juste qu'_il_ devrait s'en vouloir un petit peu. Il prend soins de moi. Il est patient avec moi, et il m'aide. Il sait comment je suis quand je bois, donc il doit surement ce sentir mal que sa ait été aussi loin alors qu'il n'était pas là. » Blaine se stoppa en pleins milieu de la pièce et le regarda. « Ce n'est pas _moi_ l'accusant _lui_. »

« Tu crois vraiment cette merde ? »

« Ecoute, oublions ça parce que tu ne comprendras jamais la relation que Kurt et moi avons. »

« Je la comprend. Elle n'existe plus maintenant. »

« Non, ça ne n'est pas. Il m'aime. Et toi et moi devons trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que c'était une erreur de bourrés et que je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver à nouveau. » Exigea Blaine.

« Je ne vais rien faire du tout. C'est ton problème. Je savais que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, mais au moins j'avais, je répète j'_avais_ la décence de ne rien faire pour vous faire rompre. Et j'ai honte de moi d'avoir couché avec toi. Parce que tu es loin d'être le genre de personne qu'est Kurt. Et maintenant, je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il n'a besoin d'aucun de nous. »

David se tourna pour partir mais se stoppa et posa sa main sur sa porte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Après ce que Kurt avait dit, à propos des motivations de Blaine pour coucher avec lui, Dave avait vraiment besoins de savoir. Il pourrait ne pas aimer la réponse mais il avait vraiment besoins de savoir.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Blaine le regarda.

« Pourquoi moi, espèce de petite merde ? Sebastian t'a couru après pendant des mois. Il ta dragué devant Kurt, dans son dos, devant moi, mais je suis celui avec qui tu couches ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Blaine répondu.

« Putain que ça ne l'est pas. » Dave s'approcha de lui et Blaine se retrouva coller contre le mur derrière lui. « Je ne vais pas te frapper, espèce de petite merde, mais tu ferais mieux de me dire pourquoi, et me le dire maintenant. »

Blaine appuya sur son torse mais n'arriva pas à le faire bouger. « Dégage. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit hier soir. » Ricana Dave. « Et tu ferais mieux de me dire cette putain de raison maintenant. »

« Parce que Sebastian n'est pas un putain de challenge ! » Cria Blaine, palissant lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Putain.

_« Allez, Dave. Je vais te faire oublier Kurt »_ La promesse de Blaine résonna dans l'esprit de Dave.

Cette petite merde avait couché avec lui à cause de Kurt. Parce que Dave voulait _Kurt_.

Fancy avait raison depuis le début. A propos de tout.

Dave frappa le mur derrière la tête de Blaine et laissa son poing, douloureusement enfoncé dans le bois.

« Tu devrais être heureux que j'ai promis à Fancy que je ne frapperai plus les gens. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de te tuer sur le champ. »

David retira sa main du mur et s'en alla.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sa sonnette retentit, et Kurt couru pour répondre car il n'y avait personne d'autre à la maison. Il avait quitté Sam et Cedes depuis des heures, et Finn était probablement avec Rachel. Carole et son père étaient partit faire du shopping ensemble.

Kurt ouvrit la porte et vit David, berçant ce qui ressemblait à une main cassée.

« Tu avais raison depuis le début. » furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de David.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Kurt baissa les yeux vers sa main.

« Je l'ai cassé sur le mur à côté de la tête de Blaine. » David haussa les épaules. « J'ai été aux urgences et je suis venu ici immédiatement après. »

« Je pensai t'avoir dit de ne pas venir me voir que tu auras découvert que Blaine t'a utilisé. » Répondit gentiment Kurt en croisant ses bras devant lui.

« J'espérais que tu ne le pensais pas. » Répondit David.

« Je ne le pensai pas vraiment. J'étais juste en colère. Je m'inquiète juste beaucoup pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te dire pourquoi il l'avait fait. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que tu ais une relation suivie avec lui car je sais à quoi il ressemble. Entre. » Kurt ouvrit la porte en grand et David le suivi à l'intérieur.

« Il dit que tu t'en veut probablement qu'il t'ai trompé. » David marcha droit devant lui.

« Je me doutais qu'il le ferait. Et une partie de moi ce sens coupable. Mais seulement de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il t'a juste utilisé pour booster son égo car il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un me veuille moi à sa place. » Kurt le conduit jusqu'au salon.

« Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça ? » Demanda David tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose contre la douleur pour ça ? Je n'ai que du Doliprane je pense. »

« Non, ils m'ont donné quelque chose à l'hôpital. Mais merci. » David s'installa contre les coussins.

« C'est comme ça depuis que je le connais. Son besoin d'attention, et l'attention qu'il aime le plus avoir est celle qui m'est destinée. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai jamais dit pour la St Valentin. » Kurt s'assit et croisa ses jambes.

« J'ai pensé que tu l'avais fait. Quand j'en ai parlé, il n'en a pas cru ses oreilles. »

« Je ne lui en ai pas parlé après ton … accident … parce que je savais que tu étais vulnérable. La seule chose qu'il savait était que tu avais été sorti du placard. Je voulais qu'il reste loin de toi. Quand la Brigade de Dieu voulait prier pour toi, j'ai été les voir car je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Si j'avais dit à Blaine que tu m'avais invité à sortir, il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Juste plut tôt. »

« Tu as été voir la Brigade de Dieu ? Mais tu n'es pas religieux. » Dit David calmement.

« Je sais, mais tu le valais, David. Tu as plus de valeur que tu ne le pense. Et je déteste le fait que tu ne penses pas ça de toi. »

« Fancy, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Jamais. Et j'ai juste tout merdé, tu ne me croira plus jamais. Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru pour lui. »

« David, nous sommes amis. Tu n'étais pas celui avec qui je sortais, donc c'est pas comme si tu m'avais trompé. Et c'est pas grave pour tout à l'heure. Je pense que si j'avais été dans la même position, ça m'aurais aussi blessé d'entendre ça. » Kurt évita le visage de David et il baissa les yeux pour aplatir les plis de son pantalon.

« Non, je ne t'aurai pas trompé, mais si je t'aimais vraiment, ce que j'ai fait serait aussi mal que ce que Blaine a fait. » Répondit David.

« Peut-être que tu ne m'aime pas vraiment ? » Kurt essaya de rigoler avec lui.

Une partie de lui voulait que ce soit vrai. Que David l'aime lui mettait beaucoup de pression. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas partager ses sentiments, mais il se sentait aussi attiré par David. Mais il n'allait pas être égoïste à propos de ça. Il devait penser aux sentiments de David, et il était bien plus fort que David en ce moment.

« Je pense que si. Mais après ça, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais ce que je vais faire. » David se leva et baissa les yeux vers Kurt.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais arrêter de te blesser pour rien. Je vais essayer ces rendez-vous avec d'autres gars. Pas Blaine, » Il rappela rapidement, et Kurt lui sourit.

« David, tu es important pour moi. Et je pense que tu as une bonne idée. Tu devrais sortir avec des gens. Sois sur de ce que tu veux. Parce que je vais être honnête, je ne sais même pas pour moi. Et je ne peux surement pas t'aider avec ça. Mais je serais toujours la pour toi. »

« Comme des amis ? » David donnais l'impression d'espérer qu'il y aurait plus, mais Kurt ne ferait rien.

« Je serai définitivement la pour toi, comme un ami. C'est le mieux que je puisse garantir. »

David sourit et Kurt le raccompagna à la porte. Il regarda David partir dans sa voiture et ferma la porte.

Il ne pouvait pas être impliqué dans une relation avec David juste parce que David le voulait. Il tenait à David plus que ça. Il devait être engagé, et amoureux, et convaincu que David était celui fait pour lui.

Et il ne l'était pas. Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autre d'histoire.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient fait trop d'erreurs.

Peut-être que Kurt avait peur. Parce qu'être avec David voulais dire mettre beaucoup d'amour et d'énergie dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui n'étais peut-être pas prêt.

David avait beaucoup de démons à battre quotidiennement. Et peut-être que c'était égoïste, mais après avoir été dans une relation avec Blaine pendant autant de temps, Kurt était vraiment fatigué de devoir battre les démons.

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Note d'auteur : Après deux relectures je n'ai remarqué aucune faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire mais je n'exclue pas le fait qu'il puisse y en avoir lol

Sur ce,

J'attends vos avis :D !


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! Merci d'avance !

Note d'auteure : Dernier chapitre avant le départ en vacance (les vrais, pas chez moi ! xD) ou je n'aurais surement pas le temps de traduire … Donc profitez, la fin rend impatient (ou au moins m'a rendue impatiente quand je l'ai lue lol) mais déjà vous allez attendre mon retour le 16 et même après le temps que je récupère un peu :)

Pas le temps de relire, de voulais poster vite pour faire un p'tit cadeau :D

Oh et aussi ! L'auteure m'a donnée son accord pour que je traduise ses autres fics ! :D Elles sont Kurt/Sam et Kurt/David et d'autres encore mais je me rappel plus ... j'attend de m'être avancée et d'avoir trouver mon rythme avec celle-ci mais je pense que je me lancerai dans la traduction d'autres vites, surtout qu'elles sont pas trop longues pour la plupart :P

Chapitre 4 :

Les samedi soir au Scandal étaient les soirs préférés de Sebastian. L'atmosphère était puissante, enfumée, désespérée. Les mecs qui n'avaient pas réussis à brancher le vendredi soir étaient de retour, et ils étaient toujours bourrés, intéressés par tout le monde, prêt à tout faire pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Sebastian examina la foule et trouva des vieux dragueurs en train de danser, et il sourit. Il avait le choix, s'il décidait d'agir ce soir.

Mais ce soir il était en mission.

Et sa mission était assise au bar.

Sebastian vit le signe que lui fit Bear Cub et se glissa dans la foule jusqu'à lui. « Hey, Cub. »

« Hey, Sebastian. » Dave lui lança un regard et approcha sa bière près de sa bouche.

« Alors, comment était ta semaine ? » Demanda Sebastian tout en faisant un geste au barman. Il lança un regard vers la blessure visible à la main de Dave puis lui leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Dave leva les yeux suspicieusement.

« Calme, Cub. Juste une petite discussion. » Sebastian accepta sa boisson habituelle de la part du barman et pivota sur son tabouret.

« Tu ne fais pas de petite discussion. » Dave lui lança un regard furieux.

« Je le sais. J'ai décidé de faire quelques changements, tu te souviens ? Tu as accepté mes excuses. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? » Sebastian sirota sa boisson et sourit.

« Non, je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à t'entendre dire de la merde. »

« Eh bien, c'est d'accord, puisque je ne suis pas d'humeur à dire de la merde. »

« J'ai cassé ma main en frappant un mur. » Avoua Dave.

« Le mur de qui ? » Sebastian sourit.

« Celui de Blaine. » Dave se tourna sur son tabouret et regarda Sebastian. « Tu sais déjà. »

« Mince, comment t'as deviné ? » Sebastian ricana et sirota sa boisson.

« Tu as l'air trop heureux. Je pense que ça t'ouvre la voie pour avoir Blaine maintenant. » Dave prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

Il pensait à ça depuis sa discussion avec Kurt. Si la théorie de Kurt était correcte, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire pour avoir Blaine serait de poursuivre Kurt.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire ça.

Hormis le fait qu'il se sentait à moitié insulté que Dave ait accomplit ce que lui avait tenté de faire depuis des mois, il était plus déçu du fait qu'il n'avait pas vu la vraie nature de Blaine dès le début.

Blaine n'était pas aussi pure et noble que son image d'étudiant laissait penser. Malgré ses protestations, il n'avait pas repoussé Sebastian encore et encore car il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas, tromper Kurt.

Il avait repoussé Sebastian car il ne le considérait pas comme étant un challenge.

C'était énervant. Et condescendant.

Blaine avait attiré l'attention, mais c'était parce que Sebastian la lui avait donné. Et la pensée d'avoir donné à Blaine exactement ce qu'il voulait le rendait malade.

« Possible. J'admets que j'y ai pensé. »

Mais l'idée n'était plus aussi attrayante qu'avant.

« C'est un connard, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'en ai été informé. » Répondu Sebastian.

« Par qui ? »

« Qui. Par Kurt. » Répondu Sebastian.

« C'est Kurt maintenant ? » Dave sourit.

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que Dave ne le dise. Mais il parlait plus souvent de Hummel en disant Kurt. Mais ça ne voulait surement rien dire.

« Kurt et moi avons parlé dimanche dernier au Lima Bean. Il m'a donné quelques infos sur Blaine. Il le disait comme si je pouvais avoir Blaine si je voulais. »

« Mais Blaine t'a toujours dit non avant. » Lui rappela Dave.

« Oui, mais comme Kurt l'a si gentiment fait remarqué, je faisais fausse route. Et je pourrais avoir Blaine en un claquement de doigt si j'avais la bonne stratégie. »

« Tu vas essayer d'avoir Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? » Dave fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Kurt l'a dit comme une proposition. » Sebastian sourit.

Kurt n'avait pas exactement dit ça comme ça, mais Sebastian n'était pas contre l'idée de le faire croire à Bear Cub. Peut-être pour le punir un peu plus pour avoir couché avec Blaine alors qu'il était supposé être fou de Kurt.

Il avait peut-être essayé de tourner la page, mais il était encore Sebastian Smythe.

« Ne le blesse pas. » Le prévint Dave.

Sebastian leva un sourcil.

Dave le prévenait de ne rien faire pour blesser Kurt après avoir couché avec son petit-ami ? Apparemment, son regard lança le message sans que Sebastian n'ait à dire un mot, car Dave rougit d'embarras.

« Je suppose que c'est osé venant de moi. » Admit Dave.

« Oui, ça l'est. » Sebastian finis sa boisson mais n'en commanda pas d'autre. « Donc quels sont tes plans ? Tu cours après Kurt aussi ? »

« Donc tu l'_es _? »

« Je suis cette voie, en oui. »

Il pouvait tout aussi bien l'avouer. Il avait déjà gaffé et dit « _aussi_ ». Il penserait à ses motivations plus tard. Peut-être que s'il finissait par baiser Blaine, il sortirait finalement de sa tête. Même si ce serais à faire satisfaisant, maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment.

« Eh bien, je ne cours pas après Kurt. Lui et moi en avons déjà parlé. Je suis fatigué de tout gâcher avec lui, et je suis fatigué de le blesser. Je lui ai promis que j'avancerai et que je commencerai à sortir avec d'autres mecs. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait car j'étais en quelque sorte en train d'attendre. »

« Kurt. » Répondit Sebastian en le disant plus qu'en demandant.

Dave haussa les épaules. « Blaine veut qu'il revienne vers lui. Il a essayé de me convaincre de l'aider. »

« C'était à prévoir. Blaine agit comme si il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Kurt. Je comprends bien mieux leur dynamique maintenant. »

Il avait toujours imaginé Blaine comme était le partenaire dominant car Kurt essayait toujours désespérément d'éloigner Sebastian de lui. Il pensait que Kurt était collant, et pleurnichard, et effrayé par le fait que Blaine pourrait le quitter. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le vrai Kurt Hummel.

Le vrais Blaine était doucement autodestructeur, et Kurt avait été son ancre.

Et Kurt gardait Sebastian à quai pour protéger Blaine.

Même quand Blaine n'en valait pas la peine. Même quand Blaine ne se souciait pas assez de Kurt ou de _lui-même_ pour prendre de bonnes décisions.

Blaine avait besoin d'être la personne qui était plus aimée, plus désirée, … Juste _plus_ dans leur relation qui l'a conduit à dépasser une ligne que Kurt avait visiblement tracée pour lui. Et maintenant Kurt avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, pour sa propre protection.

Il avait coupé l'ancre, et maintenant Blaine allait couler.

« Vraiment ? Parce que c'est toujours putain de confus pour moi. »

« Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, Cub. Fais juste ce que tu as promis à Kurt. Avance. Tu seras plus heureux. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras prêt et il sera prêt. Et alors ce sera bon. » Sebastian haussa les épaules et se leva.

Dave leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. « Tu parles comme si tu resterais de côté si sa arrivais. »

« Je pourrais. On verra. Je vais y aller. »

Il devait s'avouer qu'il était impatient de connaître le vrais Kurt Hummel. Il s'inquiéterait de ses motivations plus tard. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé si Blaine en valait la peine.

Mais Kurt si. Il était plus fort que Sebastian ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Il commençait à penser que Kurt en valait _définitivement _la peine.

Et c'était une conclusion intéressante.

« Pas de touche ce soir ? » Dave ricana.

« Pas d'humeur. » Répondit Sebastian tout en lançant un regard à travers la pièce.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas. » Dave Sourit. « Le Sebastian que je connais serait déjà sur la piste en train de choisir un des danseurs et de le ramener chez lui pour le reste du week-end. »

« Je suis différent maintenant. Et ce nouveau Sebastian a un rendez-vous café avec Kurt demain, donc je ne peux rien faire de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ricana et frappa gentiment son épaule.

Il s'était presque sentit coupable en s'éloignant de Cub dont le visage s'était décomposé à l'idée que Sebastian et Kurt avaient un rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas exactement un rendez-vous. Mais Dave n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. En plus, Cub avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait tout foiré, juste au cas où il changerait d'avis à propos de ne pas chercher à avoir Kurt.

Sebastian n'avait pas besoin d'être en compétition avec quelqu'un qui aimait vraiment Kurt. Sa donnerait à Dave un avantage avec lequel Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de se mesurer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le dimanche après-midi, Sebastian était assis dans le fond du Lima Bean quand Kurt entra.

Kurt avait attendu ce rendez-vous surement plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il savait que Sebastian cherchait juste des informations utiles pour avoir Blaine, mais c'était agréable de ne plus de disputer avec le Warbler.

Kurt commanda leurs cafés et fit un signe de la main à Sebastian de la queue. Il apporta leurs tasses jusqu'à la table et déposa celle de Sebastian devant lui.

« Vérification. » Kurt tourna en rond avant de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » Sebastian ricana.

« Ton préféré. Vêtements de mecs. » Kurt sourit et s'installa. « Tu es fière ? Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé d'être vu en public avec moi. » Murmura Kurt.

Kurt portait un jean qui était moulant, mais pas le slim genre asphyxiant qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Il avait décidé de le faire juste pour voir comment Sebastian réagirait. Il portait un haut serré rouge mais c'était une coupe très masculine pour lui.

Mais il avait gardé ses bottes noires car il ne serait pas lui-même sans ses bottes.

Sebastian rigola. « Je n'étais pas embarrassé la semaine dernière quand tu portais ce sweat bleu qui ressemblait énormément à quelque chose provenant du rayon féminin. »

« Je vais pardonner ça comme étant une insulte vu que tu te rappel ce que je portais. » Kurt lui fit un signe de main et pris une gorgée de son café.

Sebastian rigola. « Des nouvelles du côté de Blaine ? »

« Oh oui. Sa a été une de ces semaine. Blaine s'est arrangé pour mettre David en colère, menant David à casser son poignet contre le mur à côté du visage de Blaine. Il s'est arrangé pour mettre tout le monde en colère chez les New Direction sans que j'aie à dire un mot à dire sur lui. Il a été voir mes filles pour leur demander des conseils pour me reconquérir. Tu peux imaginer ? »

Sebastian frissonna. « Et il a toujours ses boules ? »

« Je suis pas sûr. Ils ne l'ont pas dit. J'admets que je suis surpris qu'il soit aussi désespéré pour aller les voir. Il est proche de Tina, mais il a surestimé le niveau. Il n'était pas au courant que Tina savait déjà à propos de David. Elle l'a envoyé valsé et a laissé son corps à Santana pour qu'elle finisse le travail. » Kurt sourit.

« Santana ? C'est quelque chose. Il est encore vivant ? »

« Je pense. Il était vivant au cours de chant de jeudi. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. »

« Alors, d'autres détails pour moi ? »

« Ou est-ce que je me suis arrêté ? »

« Je crois que c'était le baiser avec une fille. »

« Eh bien, il a pas fait grand-chose de plus avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble. Mais il a fait assez pour me mettre en colère et ça n'a rien à voir avec sa constante recherche d'attention. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Kurt n'était pas si sûr de vouloir que Sebastian sache.

« Eh bien, une chose, avant qu'on soit ensemble, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas sexy. » Kurt haussa les épaules et pris une gorgée de café. « Et après il a essayé de m'apprendre comment l'être. »

Celle-ci était relativement facile à dire, même si c'était un peu embarrassant. Après tout, Sebastian serait d'accord avec Blaine. Sebastian n'avait jamais caché que l'apparence de Kurt n'était pas ce qu'il trouvait attirant.

Les commentaires sur ses vêtements, son _visage-gay_. Ils avaient blessés, mais au moins il savait ce que ressentait _vraiment_ Sebastian. Il n'attendait jamais de compliments de sa part.

« Il a fait quoi ? » Sebastian le fixa.

« Il a essayé de m'apprendre comment être sexy. » Répéta Kurt. « Et le pire c'est qu'il a été voir mon père pour qu'il me parle de sexe. »

Sebastian cligna des yeux mais continua de le fixer. « Je suis désolé. Quoi ? »

« Il a demandé à mon père de me parler de sexe. » Répondit Kurt. « Et quelques semaines plus tard, il a décidé qu'il voulait être avec moi. »

« Attend. Il t'a dit que tu n'étais pas sexy. A essayé de t'apprendre ce qu'_il_ pense être sexy. Fait en sorte que toi et ton père ayez la conversation. Et _après_ il te demande de sortir avec lui ? »

Hm. Il n'avait jamais vu la chose comme était Blaine lui apprenant à être ce que _Blaine_ pensait être sexy. Ça change totalement la donne. Et juste parce que Blaine pensait que sexy était une chose, ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était la même chose pour tout le monde. C'était une idée prometteuse.

« Eh bien, la mort de Pavarotti a été un facteur important je pense. »

Le visage de Sebastian était inestimable. Comme si chaque commentaire le rendait encore plus confus. « Quoi ? »

« Mon Warbler. Tu n'en as pas eu un quand tu les as rejoints ? »

« Si, mais j'ai engagé mon colocataire pour s'en occuper. » Sebastian ricana, approchant sa tasse à sa bouche tout en parlant.

Kurt rigola car il pouvait facilement voir Sebastian faire ça avec son oiseau.

« Eh bien mon Warbler est mort. En quoi c'est symbolique ? Le Kurt en cage s'occupe du Pavarotti en care et le laisse mourir. »

« Mais le Kurt en cage a finis par s'envoler, n'est-ce pas ? » Sebastian s'installa correctement sur son siège.

« Maintenant il l'est. » Kurt sourit et croisa ses bras devant lui.

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « Donc quel est le rapport entre la mort de l'oiseau et Blaine te demandant de sortir avec lui ? »

Kurt bougea sa tête. « Il a dit qu'il lui avait fallu m'écouter chanter « Blackbird » à propos de Pavarotti pour vraiment me voir. Pour voir que je l'_émouvais_. »

Il avait omis le fait qu'il avait plus chanté « Blackbird » pour lui que pour l'oiseau. Il avait aimé Pavarotti, c'était indéniable. Mais la chanson était plus sur ses sentiments à propos de Dalton.

« D'accord, il a accroché à une chanson que tu as chantée à propos d'un oiseau mort et qui l'a émue ? » Sebastian rigola.

« Ferme-la. » Kurt pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Tu es embarrassé parce que la pire accroche au monde a _fonctionnée_ sur toi. » Se moqua Sebastian.

« Oh, et « beau à pleurer et une voix de rêve » était mieux ? »

Sebastian renifla et leva sa main. « C'est vrais. Tu as gagné. »

Sebastian n'avait même pas l'air surpris ou énervé que Blaine lui ai dit qu'elle avait été la phrase sa d'approche lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« J'aime gagner » Kurt sourit.

« Ça te va bien. » Sebastian ricana et se pencha en avant.

C'était inattendu. C'était un compliment, mais pas un basé sur des mensonges. Il s'y était habitué, supposait-il. « Merci. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

« Donc est-ce que tu as pensé un peu plus à propos de ma théorie sur Blaine ? » Kurt sourit.

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que j'ai décidé ou non de m'embarquer dans cette folie ? »

« Oui. »

« Je pense aller vers ce choix. » Les yeux de Sebastian ne quittaient jamais les siens, et cela rendu Kurt légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Mais c'était certainement l'intention de Sebastian.

Sebastian pouvait le rendre nerveux, et il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ce que sa impliquait.

« Tu réalises ce que sa implique, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt croisa ses mains devant lui.

« Cela veut dire que je dois porter mon attention sur toi. »

« De l'attention _positive_. Il ne fera pas attention si tu m'insulte, manifestement. Il ne s'en ait jamais soucié avant, je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Mais il se _souciera_ si tu me trouve soudainement irrésistible. Je suis sûr que ce sera difficile pour toi, mais avoir Blaine vaudra bien tant de souffrance, tu ne crois pas ? » Kurt avala nerveusement sa salive.

Il jouait avec le feu là, mais s'il y avait quelqu'un de plus fort que Kurt qui pouvait gérer Blaine et ses besoins, c'était bien Sebastian.

« Pourquoi es-tu prêt à faire ça ? » Sebastian se pencha en avant.

« Je ne peux plus m'occuper de Blaine. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour gérer ses besoins. Il est impulsif, il est inconscient, et il ne sait pas comment se contrôler. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je peux imaginer gérer les choses mieux que moi. »

« Donc c'est pour Blaine ? » Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pour David, et moi, et toi. Blaine laissera David tranquille si est après toi. Il me laissera tranquille car il te voudra _toi_ vu que tu me _regarderas_ comme si tu me voulais, et finalement tu auras Blaine pour toi tout seul, juste comme tu le voulais. C'est une situation gagnante, gagnante, gagnante. »

David gagnerait, Kurt gagnerait et Sebastian gagnerait.

Blaine ferait ce qu'il fait de mieux. Etre un pauvre petit connard égoïste. Et il jouera directement dans les mains de Sebastian.

« Sa fait quoi si je ne veux plus Blaine ? » Demanda calmement Sebastian.

Il avait l'air sérieux, mais Kurt trouvait ça difficile à croire qu'il avait changé son intérêt aussi vite. Il courrait après Blaine depuis des mois, trop longtemps pour convaincre Kurt qu'il avait soudainement changé de cœur (d'avis).

« Eh bien, ce serai un problème. Si c'est le cas, je retournerai à ce que je fais le mieux. Gérer Blaine. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas récupérer car il croit vraiment qu'il m'aime. Mais je gèrerai car je gère toujours. C'est juste que je suis fatigué de m'occuper de lui. J'aimerais que mon monde tourne autour de moi pendant un moment. C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Sort avec moi. » Dit Sebastian rapidement. Inattendu.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Et c'était bien le genre de Sebastian.

« Quand ? » Kurt sourit.

« N'importe quand. Demain soir. » Il décida.

« Ok, dîner ? »

« Sa a l'air bien. Breadstix ? »

« Génial. Tu veux que je m'assure que quelqu'un emmène Blaine là-bas ? »

« Non. Laisse-le découvrir tout seul. Si quelqu'un lui dit, il pourrait découvrir que ce n'est qu'une ruse pour le faire sortir avec moi. » Sebastian haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de café.

Kurt était d'accord, mais il se demandait pourquoi c'était important. Tant qu'il avait Blaine dans son lit, pourquoi Sebastian s'inquiétais du temps que sa prenais ?

« Eh bien, de quoi tu veux parler maintenant ? » Kurt sourit et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise.

« Quels sont tes plans pour après ton diplôme ? NYADA(1) ? »

Kurt ne savait pas que Sebastian savait quelque chose à propos de ça. « Est-ce que Blaine t'a parlé de NYADA ? »

« Oui. J'ai été pris à NYU(2) et dans d'autres universités. Mais je penche plus pour NYU. Je passe aussi l'été à Paris. »

« Sa a l'air cool. Je suis finaliste pour NYADA mais je ne sais pas encore si j'ai été pris ou non. J'ai postulé pour d'autre universités aussi. Toutes font mode et comédie musicales et j'ai été pris dans certaines. Juste au cas où.»

« Une université dans l'Ohio ? »

« Bien sûr. Ce sont mes universités de secours. Je préfèrerai ne pas rester ici, mais je le ferais si je n'ai pas le choix. »

« C'est compréhensible. » Sebastian haussa les épaules.

« Je suis sûr que tes universités de secours sont celles dans lesquelles je ne serais _jamais _acceptés. » Kurt ricana.

Il n'en avait pas honte. Il était plus orienté vers l'art, Sebastian non. Il n'y avait aucun mal à ça.

« J'en doute. Tu es très intelligent d'après ce que je peux dire. » Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

« Un autre compliment. Je suis impressionné. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules. « Demain soir, porte tes vêtements normaux. »

Eh bien, c'était un brusque changement de sujet. C'était à propos de quoi ?

« Pourquoi ? » Kurt croisa ses mains et regarda Sebastian.

« Ils ne te vont pas. Ils ne sont pas _toi_. » Sebastian pointa les vêtements de Kurt du doigt.

« Sa me va. Ces jeans ne sont pas assez serrés pour moi. Je peux encore respiré. » Kurt rigola.

« Ils ne sont pas non plus assez serrés pour moi. » Répondu Sebastian en lui lançant un clin-d'œil.

Fin du chapitre 4 !

(1) NYADA : L'université New-Yorkaise imaginaire (j'ai cherché pourtant xD) ou Kurt et Rachel veulent aller étudiés :)

(2) NYU : Université de New-York, pas un petit truc quoi … il est intelligent le Seb xD

Sur ce,

J'attends vos avis :D !


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Pauline568

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! Merci d'avance !

Note d'auteure : Je suis de retour ~ pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! xD Désolé, j'ai regardé Pokémon, comme beaucoup et la Team Roquette me suivra surement jusqu'à ma mort ! x)

Mes vacances se sont superbement bien passées, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer en France ! Ma famille d'accueil était surement la meilleure, toujours là en cas de besoin, très sympathique et on rigolais bien. Contrairement à ce qu'on en dit, la nourriture anglaise n'est pas si mauvaise que ça xD Enfin bon … des vacances inoubliables quoi :P

Par rapport à OBCMAH (la fic quoi xD), l'auteure a postée le dernier chapitre le 25 juillet dernier. J'ai versé une petite larme, non pas parce que la fin est triste mais parce que cette histoire est tout simplement géniale et que je me suis dit que je n'en lirais surement pas d'autres aussi bien sur Kurt et Sebastian … Mais pour vous, sa fait encore 45 chapitres ! xD

J'ai aussi pensé à quelque chose durant mes vacances (j'ai pensé à la fic vous voyez xD) Est-ce que ça vous intéresserai que je créée un site à propos de mes traductions ? Je pourrais vous prévenir de l'avancement des choses et on pourrait discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des hypothèses, … :D

Longue note, désolé :S

Réponses aux reviews :

Lorahb : Merci ! Les commentaires comme le tient me donnent encore plus envie de traduire xD J'espère que la suite va te plaire en tout cas :D

Caty : Heureuse que la fic te plaise :) Je ne l'ai pas écrite, et heureusement, je ne fais que la traduire mais je suis contente que mes tournures de phrases un peu bizarres parfois (pour moi en tout cas) te plaisent lol

Yunoki : Merci ! :D Je l'adore aussi cette dernière fois xD Sa m'a fait rire pendant au moins 5 minutes … et puis c'est un Sebastian tout craché. Il y aura des trucs du genre pendant toutes la fic, prépare toi :P

Dragicobus : La suite arrive lol Contente que ça te plaise ! :) Malheureusement toujours pas de béta, est-ce que je fais encore trop de faute pour en rechercher désespérément une ? Parce que je pense que mes relectures sont suffisantes même si les fautes persistent …

Laetitialahmar : Ouah ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me touche énormément ! La suite arrive ! Je pense trouver mon rythme assez vite, surement une toutes les semaines – semaine et demi :) Je suis dans le même cas que toi, à désespérer lorsqu'une fic géniale n'avance pas xD

Encore merci !

Oh ! Et concernant NYADA ! Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'elle existait vraiment. J'ai donc recherché sur internet et non, la NYADA n'existe pas. Elle a été inventée de toute pièce pour Glee. D'ailleurs lorsque vous tapez « NYADA » sur Google, le premier lien est , le site ou on trouve tout et n'importe quoi sur Glee et ses acteurs … Et il est bien précisé que NYADA est une université inventée ! Par contre, elle est basée sur Tisch, une Ecole d'art New-Yorkaise qui existe réellement et que j'ai – pendant un moment – rêvée d'intégrer.

Voilà,

Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 5 :

« Blaine, quelle partie de « sort de ma vie » n'as-tu pas compris ? » Claqua Kurt après la quatrième tentative de Blaine ce matin pour lui parler en privé.

« Tu me manques. » Pleurnicha Blaine. Il baissa la tête, regarda ses pieds.

C'était son attitude « _J'ai été un mauvais garçon, s'il te plait pardonne-moi_ » Kurt pouvait lire tous le langage corporel de Blaine, et il était heureux de voir qu'aucun d'eux ne fonctionnait sur lui.

« Eh bien, devine quoi ? Tu ne me manques pas. » Répondit Kurt avec moquerie. « J'ai supporté assez de tes conneries, Blaine. Tu as dépassé la limite. »

« Je suis désolé ! J'étais bourré, et tu sais ce que je deviens que je bois ! Mais tu me connais ! Tu _sais_ que je t'aime. David ne veut _rien dire_ pour moi. »

« Arrête-toi là. Si, il veut dire quelque chose pour toi. Ce qu'il _signifiait _pour toi était la tentation. Il était quelqu'un qui _ne te vou__lais pas _toi, et tu ne peux pas accepter ça. Tu déteste l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être attiré par _moi _et non toi. Ce qu'il signifiait pour toi était la _victoire_. Et ce que tu as fait était impardonnable, _pas _parce que tu m'as fait du mal, mais parce que tu as impliqué quelqu'un qui a tenté de se tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu l'as _utilisé_ pour te sentir mieux, et tu as probablement repoussé son rétablissement à plusieurs mois. Tout ça parce que tu es un connard égoïste qui ne peut pas accepté que quelqu'un ne veuille pas de toi ! »

Blaine le regarda, interloqué. « Kurt. »

« Dit moi que j'ai faux. » Le défia Kurt.

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que tu penses que c'est normal de faire ça et de toujours chercher à m'avoir. Et tu ne veux pas. Tu _ne_ veux _pas_ me garder. Tu _ne_ veux _pas_ me récupérer. Tu ne veux pas _gagner_. Donc tu ferais mieux de reculer car j'en ai finis avec toi. »

Kurt s'en alla, ignorant les regards des gens dans le hall. Il s'en fichait que tout le monde à McKinley connaisse leurs problèmes, il en avait finis avec ça.

« Bordel de merde, Kurt. C'était épique. » Santana ricana lorsqu'elle commença à marcher derrière lui. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu dire ça à quelqu'un, surtout dans le hall. »

« J'en ai finis avec ses conneries. » Kurt haussa les épaules et continua de marcher.

Il n'aurait probablement pas été aussi dur si Blaine ne l'avait pas embêté toute la matinée.

« Attend deux secondes, » Santana posa une main sur son bras et il obéit.

« Quoi ? »

« Dave à un rendez-vous ce soir. » Elle sourit à la nouvelle.

« C'est super ! » Kurt sourit. « Tu le connais ? »

« Nous, comme dans Britt et moi, les avons mis en contact. C'est avec le nouveau gars, Chandler. »

« Super ! Et à quoi ressembler ce mec ? Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, crois-le ou non. »

« Il est sportif, mignon, sortit du placard et fière de l'être. Il me rappel une version gay de Sam. »

« Eh bien, purée. Et David l'a eu en premier hein ? » Kurt rigola.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer d'avoir Chandler en premier. David avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il avait quelque chose en commun. Quelqu'un à qui il pourrait parler avec qui il serait à l'aise. Et si Chandler s'avérait être quelqu'un d'important pour David, alors Kurt pourrait et serrait heureux pour eux deux.

« Eh bien, être comme Sam sera certainement un avantage pour Chandler. » Santana passa son bras autour du siens tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le corridor.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Parce que j'ai découvert que Dave était gay quand je l'ai vu mater les fesses de Sam, donc si ce mec me rappel Sam, alors … tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Elle ricana.

« David matait les fesses de Sam au lycée ? Ou est-ce que j'étais quand c'est arrivé ? »

« A Dalton. »

« Ah. Je loupe toujours les choses intéressantes. Ou vont-ils ? » Oh il rêvait d'avoir pu assister à ça. Sa aurait été satisfaisait.

« Un double rendez-vous avec Britt et moi à Breadstix. »

Super. Il avait espéré que sortir avec Sebastian un lundi soir signifierait moins de chances d'être interrompus.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas planifié ça, _c'était_ un bon moyen pour que Blaine découvre que Kurt sortait avec Sebastian. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Blaine soit au courant maintenant. Il voulait garder ce truc avec Sebastian pour lui un peu plus longtemps.

Il savait que c'était fou. Mais Sebastian avait flirté avec lui au Lima Bean. Il voulait savoir si le flirt était réel. Blaine n'était pas là, alors pour quelle autre raison Sebastian avait flirté avec lui ?

Vouloir du sexe était toujours une probabilité quand les mots Sebastian et flirt étaient utilisés dans la même phrase. Mais Sebastian avait toujours été clair sur le fait qu'il ne trouvait pas Kurt attirant, alors il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait croire ça.

Kurt devait être le dernier mec gay avec qui Sebastian voudrait coucher. Sebastian l'avait fait clairement comprendre plusieurs fois.

Alors peut-être qu'il s'entraînait juste à flirter. Ouais, il allait accepter cette explication. Sa avait plus de sens. Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il soit un expert en flirt, c'était avec Kurt qu'il avait flirté, et ça faisait toute la différence.

« Pourquoi un lundi soir ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Depuis quand le Breadstix est-t-il déjà été un endroit ou Britt et moi n'allons que le week-end ? »

C'était vrai. Elles allaient là-bas ensemble au moins trois ou quatre fois par semaine parce que Santana était accro à leurs plats.

« Tu n'en prend pas des tonnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Santana grogna. « Non, petit con. »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sebastian se demandais combien d'informations sur Blaine il pouvait récupérer sans qu'ils ne trouvent ça louche. Ils étaient les épouses dévouées de Blaine, et la plupart d'entre eux vénéraient le sol sur lequel Blaine avait dansé, malgré son départ pour McKinley.

C'était gerbant, vraiment.

Et _il_ était toujours le mauvais garçon à cause du slushie(1). Ce dont il devait vraiment s'excuser auprès de Kurt au dîner de ce soir. Il avait mis ça en premier sur sa liste « à faire » consacrée à Kurt Hummel.

Bon, peut-être pas le _premier_ sur sa liste « à faire », pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'autre qui prenait la première place si Kurt acceptait.

Les Warblers auraient une crise cardiaque collective s'ils apprenaient que Blaine a trompé Kurt. Ils seraient probablement toujours de son côté à cause de cette adoration mal placée. Mais ils seraient en colère contre lui pendant un petit moment. Et il n'y avait aucune chance que Blaine le leur dise car il n'y avait pas de « drame de Blaine » dont on parlait jour après jour.

Kurt ne leur dirait surement pas non plus, vu que les Warblers étaient les amis de Blaine en premier.

Sebastian manqua un pas, maudit, et retourna danser avec le reste du groupe. Il avait donné le contrôle à Nick pour cette chanson, principalement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas faire des efforts aujourd'hui.

Durant une pause dans la chanson, il décida que c'était le bon moment pour interrompre.

« Les gars, on doit finir plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et j'ai besoin de temps pour conduire jusqu'à Lima. » Il sourit lorsque le lieu de rendez-vous fit tilt dans la tête de la plupart d'entre eux.

« C'est pas vrais ? » Trent fit un pas en avant, comme si il défiait Sebastian.

Trent était un autre des minions de Blaine, alors Sebastian ignora la question. Les seules informations qu'il pourrait récupérer de Trent seraient les divagations du fan d'un héros culte.

Nick et Jeff se stoppèrent et s'approchèrent de lui. Ils étaient les personnes les plus proches qu'il avait chez les Warblers, et ils n'étaient pas autant en adoration sur Blaine que l'étaient certains autres.

Jeff baissa sa voix. « Tu n'as pas fait rompre Blaine et Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet je ne l'ai pas fait. » Sebastian sourit et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Alors avec qui sors-tu à Lima ? » Murmura Nick. « Si ce n'est pas Blaine ? »

« Je n'ai _jamais rien _dit à propos de Blaine. »

Jeff regarda les autres Warblers et attrapa Sebastian par le bras. « Allez viens. »

Lui et Nick l'entrainèrent hors de la salle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sebastian, feignant un sourire innocent.

« Avec qui tu sors alors ? » Demanda Nick.

« Vous allez alors une crise cardiaque quand je vous le dirais, donc je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée pour vous de savoir. » Sebastian haussa les épaules, toujours en train de sourire.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec ce gars à qui nous avons dédié notre performance aux Régionales ? » Murmura Jeff.

« Non, et pourquoi murmures-tu ? Il n'y a personne ici. » Dit Sebastian à haute voix en montrant le hall vide.

« Sebastian. » le prévint Nick.

« Je sors avec _Kurt_. » Sebastian sourit et croisa ses bras devant lui.

« _Quoi ?!_ » La voix de Jeff sortit bizarrement.

« Blaine et Kurt ont rompus la semaine dernière, et ça n'as rien à voir avec moi, merci beaucoup. » Il ajouta devant le regard suspicieux de Nick.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Blaine a trompé Kurt. Avec le gars a qui nous avons dédié la performance. » Répondit calmement Sebastian.

« Il a fait ça ? » L'interrogea Jeff.

« En fait, je ne suis pas tellement surpris. » Dit calmement Nick.

Sebastian baissa les yeux vers sa montre. Il aurait aimé tout savoir maintenant mais il n'était pas sûr que Kurt attende qu'il le fasse.

« Retient toi. Tu m'en parleras plus tard. Je dois être à Lima à 19h. Quand je rentrerais, tu pourras tout me dire. » Sebastian leva sa main et rejoignit sa chambre pour se changer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**De Sebastian : Hey Firebird. Je serais en retard. Les Warblers m'ont eu. **

Kurt sourit à son portable. Ça ne pouvait être que Nick et Jeff. Ces gars étaient absolument adorables, mais aussi les personnes les plus bruyantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrés à la Dalton Academy.

**De Kurt : Pas de problème. Jeff et Nick je présume ?**

Puis il relut le surnom que Sebastian a ajouté dans son message.

**De Kurt : Attend, Firebird ? Tu m'as surnommé d'après une Muscle Car(2) ?**

Il renifla. Bien que sa puisse être bien étant donné le boulot de son père, il ne savait pas comment réagir au fait d'être surnommé d'après une Muscle Car.

**De Sebastian : Non, pas une voiture. Mais tu « penserais » ça, lol. Je t'expliquerai quand je te verrais Firebird.**

**De Kurt : D'acc****ord, mais dépêche. Fait attention, mais dépêche toi aussi. Rejoins-moi au restaurant plutôt qu'ici. Ça ira plus vite.**

Il était inutilement excité par son rendez-vous qui ne devrait même pas être appelé rendez-vous depuis que Sebastian voulait attirer Blaine dans son lit. Mais quand même, il sortait avec Kurt ce soir. Et Kurt allait s'amuser. Il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis des mois. Ses sorties avec Blaine revenaient souvent l'entendre rabâcher ses angoisses d'adolescent incompris dans le monde de McKinley.

**De Sebastian : Je ne peux pas partir si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'écrire car je ne peux pas me préparer.**

D'accord, ce message lui met dans la tête des idées dont il n'a absolument pas besoin.

**De Kurt : Désolé. Ne répond pas à celui-ci alors****. Met tes fesses dans la voiture.**

Kurt rigola lorsqu'il vit le message suivant.

**De Sebastian : Sa aurais dû être « Met tes jolies fesses » dans la voiture, merci.**

Il voulait lui envoyer un avertissement pour avoir répondu à un message auquel il lui avait dit de ne pas répondre, mais alors les bêtises recommenceraient. C'était une version plus récente de « _Non, raccroche en premier._ ». En plus, Sebastian avait vraiment besoin de poser ses indéniables jolies fesses dans la voiture, sinon il ne serait jamais à Breadstix à temps.

Kurt décida que maintenant était le meilleur moment pour annoncer à son père qu'il sortait avec Sebastian ce soir. Son père et Carole savaient pour la rupture depuis le jour où c'était arrivé, et Burt était prêt à tuer Blaine à mains nues pour avoir trompé Kurt. Et il avait voulu aller voir David aussi.

Mais il ne savait pas ce que faisais Sebastian dans l'histoire. Comment pourrait-il ne serais-ce qu'expliquer la dynamique de Sebastian sans avoir l'air fou ?

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva Carole et Burt dans la cuisine. Il avait du temps à tuer étant donné que Sebastian devait faire deux heures de route pour rejoindre Lima.

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? » Demanda Kurt en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bien sûr gamin, qu'est-c'qui ya ? » Répondit son père de la table à manger.

« J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. » Kurt sourit.

« Vraiment ? Avec qui ? Et les noms de Blaine et David feraient mieux de ne pas passer tes lèvres. » Répondit Burt.

« Subtile, papa. Très subtile. Aucun des deux n'est une option, merci. »

« Avec qui alors ? » Burt avait l'air confus.

Depuis qu'il y a un sévère manque de jeunes mecs gays à Lima, il pouvait comprendre que son père se demande avec qui il allait sortir. De ce que savait Burt, il n'y avait que trois garçons gays à l'école de Kurt, et les deux autres avaient atteint le statut de Voldemort dans la maison Hudmel.

Il ne savait même pas qui était ce Chandler, Kurt ne lui en avait pas encore parlé.

« Sebastian Smythe. » Dit doucement Kurt.

« Attend. Le gars qui a lancé un slushie à Blaine ? Ce gars qui a lancé un slushie qui _t'était_ destiné ? » Burt se leva et passa en mode ourse protecteur.

Kurt soupira. Il avait en quelque sorte espéré que son père ait oublié à propos de ça maintenant.

« Oui, et il s'est excusé pour ça. Et d'un autre côté, je pense que ce qui est arrivé est moins douloureux pour moi que Blaine me trompant avec David. » Fit remarquer Kurt.

Il parlerait de ça avec Sebastian ce soir. Il doutait que son intention ait été de blesser Kurt. Sa avait surement été de l'humilié et de ruiner ses vêtements. Mais il n'en parlerait pas plus avant d'en avoir discuté avec Sebastian.

« Eh bien, c'est vrais. Donc tu dis qu'il est le meilleur des trois diables ? » Burt ricana.

« Je pense qu'il se sentirait offensé devant cette description. Il penserait plutôt qu'il est le pire des trois diables. » Et Kurt savait que c'était vrais.

Son père grogna. « Quand est-ce qu'il vient ici ? »

« Il ne vient pas. Il est en retard à cause d'un groupe de Warblers bruyant. On va se rejoindre à Breadstix. »

Son père fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

« Papa, ce n'est pas un problème. Tu pourras le rencontrer d'autres fois, d'accord ? »

« Je suis confus. Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas plaint pendant des mois que Sebastian courrait après Blaine ? »

Kurt sourit et tapota le bras de son père. « C'est bon, papa. Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Je suis assez confus moi aussi. Mais ça va aller. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas des fois. » grommela Burt. Il sortit de la pièce. « J'essaie. Et j'essaie. Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas. »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt était tenté d'envoyer un message à Sebastian en disant qu'il était installé à une table de Breadstix, mais après l'accident de Quinn, il était terrifié d'encourager quiconque à envoyer des messages en conduisant. Donc il avait décidé d'attendre que Sebastian ne lui envoie un message. Il s'installa, sourit à sa serveuse préférée lorsqu'elle lui apporta un Coca Light. Elle connaissait sa commande maintenant.

Elle lui demanda à propos de la dernière personne qui l'a accompagné à Breadstix. David. Apparemment, son déguisement de St Valentin avait fait fondre son cœur. Elle le regardera surement avec un regard furieux quand Sebastian fera son apparition et qu'elle réalisera qu'il n'attend pas son gorille préféré.

Il était assis et buvait sa boisson lorsque Santana et les autres personnes du rendez-vous entrèrent dans le restaurant. Brittany le vit et elle courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle glissa dans le siège à côté de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

David avant l'air nerveux et Kurt lui sourit pour l'encourager. Santana se rapprocha de Chandler et le tourna vers Kurt.

« Chandler, voici Kurt. C'est un ami du lycée. » Dit vivement Santana sans aucune trace de son habituel sarcasme.

« Salut Chandler. » Kurt leva sa main et serra celle l'autre garçon, Chandler hocha la tête en remerciement.

Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Sam dans sa couleur de cheveux, mais la carrure était pareille. Il avait l'air amicale, et il sourit lorsqu'il prit la main de Kurt. David rougit et Kurt réalisa qu'il était embarrassé par la situation, donc il envoya un sourire rassurant à David.

« Hey David. » Kurt hocha la tête.

« Hey Kurt. »

Pas Fancy. C'était un progrès, même si Kurt s'était en quelque sorte habitué à Fancy.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici tous seul ? Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? » Demanda Brittany.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Britt. » Répondit Santana.

« Je ne peux pas Boo. Je dîne avec quelqu'un ce soir. » Kurt sourit et tapota son bras.

Les yeux de David se rétrécirent, comme si il était mécontent que Kurt ait un rendez-vous. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire, supposait Kurt, à cause de l'incident et aussi parce que David était également en rendez-vous.

« Tu ne sors pas encore à Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? » Britt fronça les sourcils, et Kurt vit David pâlir.

David cacha sa réaction et s'éloigna légèrement du groupe. Mais il semblait que personne n'avait vu sa réaction.

Le portable de Kurt vibra et il le sortit de sa poche pour lire le nouveau message.

**De Sebastian : J'arrive. C'est qui ces insinuations Firebird ?**

Kurt sourit à son téléphone et leva les yeux vers le groupe.

Santana souriait à David et Chandler avait l'air prêt à aller s'asseoir. David avait juste l'air prêt à partir loin de Kurt et Britt était juste Britt. Elle bougeait sa tête au rythme d'une musique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Santana était en colère contre Blaine, comme elle le devait, mais elle n'était pas en colère contre David. Et c'est ce que Kurt voulait. Oui, David était aussi fautif d'avoir vu et d'avoir couché avec Blaine, mais David ne sortait pas avec Kurt. Et il méritait une seconde chance d'avoir quelque chose de bon dans sa vie. Alors Kurt était tout à fait pour que les filles soient de son côté et non celui de Blaine.

Santana serait sans aucun doute de son côté à cause de sa relation avec David. Britt serait en colère contre Blaine pour avoir blesser Kurt, mais elle suivrait la décision de Santana de toute façon, alors elle était aussi du côté de David.

Et David avait besoin d'autant d'amis qu'il pouvait avoir maintenant. Kurt ne le lui reprocherait pas, principalement parce que son comportement l'avait aidé à réaliser qu'il avait supporté Blaine trop longtemps. Un jour, il devrait remercier David pour avoir couché avec Blaine.

« Mon rendez-vous arrive bientôt, donc je pense qu'on se parleras plus tard. » Kurt suggéra, les encourageant à rejoindre leur table.

Mais bien sûr, ils ne partirent pas.

Il connaissait ces filles. Elles ne voulaient pas vraiment mettre David mal à l'aise, mais elles devraient être trainées de force plutôt que de partir sans avoir rencontré le rendez-vous de Kurt.

Sebastian le repéra de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Kurt le vit sourire. Ce n'était pas bon. Cette expression n'était pas bonne du tout, surtout avec le léger mouvement de main qui l'accompagnait.

Sebastian avait l'air trop heureux de voir des gens autour de la table de Kurt. Ou étais-ce simplement David debout à côté de la table qu'il trouvait si satisfaisant ? Eh bien, Kurt le découvrirait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Sebastian avait l'air, malheureusement, superbe. Il n'avait jamais été capable de nier que le Warbler était sexy, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours en colère contre lui.

Mais purée. Sebastian portait des lunettes.

Putain de lunettes. Depuis quand portait-il des lunettes ?

Kurt avait envie de cogner sa tête contre la table. Blaine n'avait pas mentionné l'attirance de Kurt pour les lunettes, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce serait tout à fait humiliant et ça énerverait Kurt que Blaine ait parlé de leur vie sexuelle à quelqu'un d'autre.

Apparemment, que Kurt regard Sebastian approcher était une mauvaise idée, parce que les quatre personne debout à côté de la table se tournèrent pour voir ce que Kurt fixait derrière eux.

« Sebastian ? » Santana se retourna vers Kurt. « Tu sors avec Sebastian Smythe ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses, Satan. »

Mais ensuite, bien sûr, Sebastian devait arriver jusqu'à la table. Juste à ce moment-là. Il devait le faire juste à temps pour entendre ce que Santana a demandée et ce que Kurt a répondu.

« Hey Firebird. » Sebastian fit un clin-d'œil à Kurt, de derrière ses putains de lunettes. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas ce que Satan peut penser, baby(3) ? »

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de celui de Kurt et il sourit à Brittany avant de lever un sourcil à sa main possessive posée sur le bras de Kurt.

« Baby ? » David demanda avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Firebird ? » Demanda Santana avant de ricaner.

« Kurt ? Tu sors vraiment avec Sebastian ? » Brittany avait l'air perdue.

« Oui, c'est le cas, sweetie. » Sebastian s'installa dans le fauteuil et lui lança un sourire de prédateur. « Et aussi belle que tu puisses être, j'apprécierai que tu retires ta main de mon rendez-vous. »

Fin chapitre 5 !

(1) Petit rappel au cas où quelqu'un aurait oublié lol : le slushie dont il parle est celui que se prend Blaine dans l'épisode de Mickael Jackson, lorsqu'ils sont dans le parking et que les Warblers et les New Direction s'affrontent.

(2) Grâce à Wiki, je peux vous dire que « Muscle Car » est le surnom que les américains donnent à leurs voitures des années 50 qui ont un moteur énorme et qui vont vite. Durant la période « Muscle Car », les voitures étaient plus accessibles et donc les jeunes achetaient. Voilà ~ !

Tous en cœur ! Merci Wiki ~ ! xD

(3) Comme j'ai pu le préciser avant, les surnoms restent en anglais… déjà parce que ça fait mieux mais aussi parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on m'appelle « bébé », allez savoir pourquoi dit en anglais ça ne me dérange pas xD Oui, la traductrice se donne quelques droits mais, au pire, tout le monde sais que « baby » veut dire « bébé », non ? :D

Sur ce,

J'attends vos avis :D !


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : Snaperanger aka Pauline568

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! Merci d'avance !

Note d'auteure : Mes notes d'auteure se rallongent à chaque fois ! x) Je vais essayer de faire plus court, promis :)

Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai raccourcie tout le blabla avant le chapitre … je l'ai fait parce que je me suis rendue compte que tout était dans la présentation de la fic et que sa prenait de la place pour pas grand-chose x) J'ai donc juste laissé le nom de l'auteure, celui de la traductrice et le disclaimer :)

Vous avez aussi du remarquer que j'ai changé de pseudo :) Aucune raison spécifique là-dessous, j'avais juste envie d'un peu de changement x)

Réponses aux reviews :

Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath : Nouvelle lectrice ! Merci ! Moi aussi j'adore Klaine mais KurtBastian prend petit à petit le dessus x) Je sais que vrais ne prend pas de s mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'en mettre un ! lol Et dans ma relecture je le remarque pas :( Je vais faire plus attention la prochaine fois, promis :) Profite de ce chapitre :D

Vicky-x3 : C'est gentils d'attendre que je traduise :D Hum … Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon rythme … surement un chapitre toute les semaines – semaines et demie à partir de la rentrée :) Pour le moment c'est encore les vacances (Hourra ~ !) alors je poste plus souvent mais avec les cours sa ralentira surement :) Mais je me tiendrais au rythme dès que j'en aurais un, promis :D En attendant … enjoy ce chapitre x)

Niffleuse : D'abord, j'adore décidemment tes pseudos, après Dragicobus, Niffleuse ! x)

Roh lala décidément je relis mal ! :S Désolé, j'ai corrigé tout ça :) Merci de me dire ou sont mes fautes même si je devrais les voir moi-même lol J'adore le style d'écriture de l'auteure, je la trouve très talentueuse. Mes traductions ne sont surement pas aussi bonnes que ce qu'elle écrit x)

Laetitialahmar : Heureuse que tu adore l'histoire ! x) J'attendais les chapitres anglais avec autant d'impatience que toi je pense x) J'ai pensé exactement à la même chose que toi, que Seb embrasse Kurt pour l'embarrasser devant les autres ! x) Un peu de patience, sa devrait pas tarder :P Grant Gustin (l'acteur de Sebastian), porte des lunettes et il est beau comme un dieu avec x) Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 6 :

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? » Kurt lui lança un regard furieux dès que les quatre autres eurent quittés leur table pour rejoindre la leur.

Sebastian était en quelque sorte satisfait de voir Bear Cub s'éloigner de la table avec son nouvel ami. Le mec était mignon, d'une manière plutôt étrange, donc il n'était pas _horrible_. Et Bear Cub faisait comme si il ne regardait pas Kurt en s'éloignant seulement il ne trompait personne. Sauf peut-être Kurt puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression sur le visage de Dave à cet instant.

Ce mec n'était pas celui que Dave voulait à ses côté, Kurt l'était. Mais Bear Cub avait besoin de comprendre qu'il avait tout foiré. Et il n'aurait pas Kurt à ses côtés de sitôt. Peut-être même jamais.

« Oui, je pense que ça l'était. » Sebastian haussa les épaules et se pencha sur la table. « Et ce message n'était pas pour cette superbe blonde, Firebird. »

« Je sais qu'il ne l'était pas. » Kurt prit une gorgée de son soda, et Sebastian le regarda.

Kurt était vêtu d'un haut Henley gris à manche longue et d'une veste noire par-dessus. Etant donné que Kurt était déjà assis lorsqu'il est arrivé, il ne savait pas quel genre de pantalon il portait, mais il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de serré. Le choix des vêtements était définitivement celui de _Kurt_, mais pas pour autant son style efféminé. Pas non plus ce que Sebastian lui avait suggéré de porter, ce qui était surement volontaire.

Il avait l'air déterminé à porter ce que Sebastian considérait comme des « vêtements de mecs », certainement pour l'embêter. Sebastian bougea sa tête et baissa les yeux vers la table.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? » Sebastian leva les yeux et ricana. « Je t'ai demandé de porter tes vêtements habituels et tu portes ça, » Il montra le choix de Kurt d'un geste de main. « Ce qui, bien que très attrayant, n'est décidément _pas_ ce dont je parlais. »

Kurt sourit. « Ce _sont_ mes vêtements normaux. Juste parce que tu ne les as jamais vus avant ne veut pas dit qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. »

La serveuse arriva et ils donnèrent rapidement leurs commandes. Elle fronça les sourcils tout le temps ou Sebastian parla et Kurt ricana de derrière son verre alors qu'il commandait son entrée, des pâtes.

« Est-ce que je lui a fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda Sebastian après que la serveuse soit partie.

« Elle aime bien David. Elle était là le soir ou lui et moi y étions aussi. Je pense qu'elle désapprouvera n'importe qui d'autre uniquement parce qu'ils ne sont pas David. »

« Ah. Un autre fan de Bear Cub. On peut rajouter Brittany et Santana. » Lui rappela Sebastian.

« Eh bien, ce sont les amies de David. Santana a été la première, bien sûr, mais Brittany adopte quiconque Santana trouve bien. Sa a montré à Blaine qu'il avait encore plus faux, et il a blessé David aussi. »

« Ils continuent de regarder par ici. » Dit Sebastian alors qu'il se sentait encore plus satisfait.

« Je ne leur ai pas dit qu'on serait ici, au cas où tu demanderais. Santana et Britt viennent souvent ici et elles voulaient faire un double rendez-vous avec David et Chandler. Donc ce n'était pas un moyen pour que Blaine découvre tout. Au cas où tu penserais ça. » Kurt haussa les épaules.

Kurt était visiblement nerveux, une main sur sa tempe, ses doigts appuyant dessus comme si il avait un mal de tête. Les doigts de son autre main jouaient avec sa boisson, glissant sur les rebords du verre.

« Cette pensée ne m'a jamais traversée l'esprit en fait. » Répondit doucement Sebastian.

« Alors, comment était la répétition avec les Warblers ? » Demanda brusquement Kurt.

« Bien. J'ai dit quelques trucs à propos de ce soir, donc tu auras surement à répondre à quelques questions. »

« J'en doute. » Kurt renifla.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien ils sont plus les amis de Blaine que les miens. Je me suis toujours sentit peureux avec eux. Je n'ai jamais pu m'intégrer. » Kurt haussa les épaules comme si ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

« Ne prend pas ça mal, comme tu le fais souvent, mais je ne pense pas que tu étais sensé t'adapter. » Sebastian prit une gorgée de son soda et regarda Kurt à nouveau. « C'était un endroit sûr, n'est-ce pas ? Pas ou tu étais supposé être. »

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est vrai. Outre le port de l'uniforme, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à m'intégrer parce que ça m'énervait qu'on me dise quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les raisons de mon transfert là-bas ? » Kurt s'adossa au fauteuil et remua, comme si il croisait ses jambes sous la table.

« En fait, Bear Cub m'en a parlé. » Sebastian fronça les sourcils lorsque la serveuse revint et déposa leurs plats devant eux.

Sebastian n'avait jamais reçu un regard aussi méchant qui n'ait aucun rapport avec quelque chose qu'il ait _fait_. Il avait l'habitude des serveurs et serveuses qui le détestait car il était un client difficile, et il était prêt à admettre qu'il était condescendant et irritant avec la plupart d'entre eux.

Celle-ci ne l'aimait pas non pas pour ce qu'il était mais pour ce qu'il _n'était pas_. C'était déconcertant.

« Oui, David était la raison pour laquelle j'ai été à Dalton. »

Sebastian montra la serveuse qui s'était désormais éloignée. « Est-ce qu'_elle_ sait que son client préféré t'as fait autant de mal ? Peut-être qu'elle arrêterait de me regarder méchamment si je lui disais. »

Kurt rigola de sa remarque. « Est-ce que ça te ferais te sentir mieux si je le faisais ? »

« Peut-être. » Sebastian ricana et commença à manger. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour _David_. Mais je suppose qu'elle croit qu'il m'aurait s'il voulait de moi. » Kurt haussa les épaules et prit une fourchette de pâtes. « Tu aurais vu son regard lorsque je suis venu avec Blaine après la St Valentin. »

« Tu es d'accord avec elle ? » Demanda Sebastian tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Que David m'aurait s'il voulait de moi ? » Kurt haussa les épaules. « Je le vois de ce point de vu. J'ai fait la même chose avec Blaine une fois. J'ai pensé que je devais être avec lui car je le voulais désespérément. Et regarde le résultat. David ne pense pas comme ça. Ou alors je ne _pense_ pas qu'il le fasse. »

« Tu n'as pas pris en considération l'idée que Blaine ne veuille pas de toi ? » Demanda Sebastian.

D'un côté, c'était la même chose que Sebastian avait fait avec Blaine. Il l'avait vu. L'avait voulu. Et avait été après lui. Tout ça sans jamais se soucier si Blaine voulais de lui ou non. Et il ne voulait pas.

« Oh, je sais qu'il ne voulait pas. Il l'a clairement fait comprendre par ses mots et ses actions. Donc j'ai patiemment attendu, jusqu'au moment où il n'a plus été possible d'attendre. J'étais fatigué de la distance entre nous et ce truc avec Blaine et ses choristes. Je lui ai dit un jour. Pas longtemps après, Pavarotti est mort. »

« Donc tu as changé de centre d'intérêt et il a réalisé qu'il en avait besoin (d'être son centre d'intérêt)? » Demanda Sebastian avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de ses pâtes.

« D'un côté, je pense. C'est une chose dont il a besoin. » Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Comment es-tu proche de Nick et Jeff ? »

« A part Blaine, j'étais plus proche de ces deux-là que des autres Warblers, pourquoi ? » Kurt prit une gorgée de sa boisson et le regarda pensivement.

« Nick a dit quelque chose aujourd'hui. Qu'il n'était pas surpris que Blaine ait trompé (dans le sens qu'il ait trompé quelqu'un, pas Kurt en particulier). Je me demandais si tu savais pourquoi. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter pour l'écouter parce que j'étais déjà en retard. »

« Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça. Il n'était pas un grand fan de Blaine, comme d'autres Warblers. Jeff non plus. Ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment du pourquoi. Mais ils n'étaient pas des Warblers qui me disaient à quel point j'étais chanceux d'avoir Blaine. » Kurt roula ses yeux.

« Thad et Trent, je suppose ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Ils sont toujours en train de le flatter. Ils aiment sa voix. Son charme. A peu près tout de lui. Personne n'a jamais pensé l'inverse, comme quoi lui était chanceux de m'avoir. Mais je suis habitué à ça maintenant. »

« Arrêtons de parler du Hobbit. Ça me donne mal à la tête. » Sebastian fit une grimace et continua de manger.

Sebastian ressentait un écœurant besoin de défendre Kurt d'une attitude que lui-même avait eu envers lui une fois. Et il ressentait un besoin encore pire d'aller voir Blaine pour le défendre. Et ce n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose que Sebastian Smythe faisait.

Visiblement, Sebastian était malade.

« Je pensai que tout ce que tu voulais c'était des informations qui te permettraient de l'avoir plus facilement. » Dit Kurt avant de prendre une autre cuillère de son repas.

« C'est le cas. Mais je pense que je le comprends mieux maintenant. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus. »

En entendre plus le mettrait encore plus en colère contre Blaine. L'ex-Warbler n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il s'emblait être. Qu'il ait joué l'innocent écolier ne compterais habituellement pas pour Sebastian. Il avait baisé des mecs qui avait mentit sur tout juste pour être dans son lit. Mais cette situation était différente, et ça laissait un goût bizarre dans sa bouche.

« D'accord, si tu le dit. De quoi tu veux parler maintenant ? »

Sebastian posa sa fourchette et serra ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, je dois m'excuser pour quelque chose. Et aussi donner une explication. » Sebastian ajusta ses lunettes sur son net et sourit à Kurt.

« D'accord, vas'y. » Kurt remua sur son siège mais sourit en retour.

« C'est pour le slushie. Je sais que je me suis déjà excusé ce jour-là quand tu étais avec Blaine, mais je ne me suis pas excusé auprès de _toi_. »

« Parc qu'il m'était destiné, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui rappela gentiment Kurt.

Sebastian hocha la tête. « Parc qu'il t'était destiné. Mais ce n'était pas destiné à te _blesser_, ou Blaine. Pas que sa rende les choses meilleures, je sais, puisqu'il a finis par se faire opérer. »

Sebastian regarda derrière Kurt pendant un moment avant de rencontrer son regard à nouveau. « Je te visais, mais j'essayais de ruiner tes vêtements. Les cristaux de sel … peuvent causer des dommages permanents sur certains tissus, comme la soie, que tu portes beaucoup. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas fière, mais toi et moi étions juste … toujours à se chercher. Et tu sais comment je suis à propos de tes vêtements, et je ne pensai absolument pas qu'il se jetterait devant toi … » Sa voix s'estompa.

« Et tu t'attendais à une cible légèrement plus grande ? » Kurt retint un sourire.

Sebastian rigola. « Eh bien, oui. Pas que ce soit drôle. Mais ce n'était pas sensé finir comme ça. C'est juste que les Warblers parlaient des slushie de McKinley et combien vous les détestiez. J'ai juste pensé que sa vous rendrait furieux. Et j'aime faire ça. »

« Je sais que tu adores. » Dit doucement Kurt. « J'aime te mettre en colère aussi. »

Sebastian sourit. « Eh bien, de toute façon, je suis _officiellement_ désolé d'avoir lancé ça avec l'intention de te toucher. »

« Tu es _officiellement_ pardonné. Je voulais vraiment te faire du mal au début, et je suis vraiment non-violent. Mais tu m'as mis tellement en colère, je pourrais juste te gifler des fois. »

« Je sais. » Il était très souvent fier de ça. Et il se demandait souvent jusqu'où il devrait pousser Kurt pour le voir se lâcher vraiment, extérioriser toute sa colère.

La serveuse revint pour leur demander s'ils voulaient un dessert, et Kurt fit oui de la tête. Sebastian lui fit signe de choisir puis il leva les yeux vers la serveuse qui n'avait visiblement toujours pas changé d'avis sur lui.

Sebastian la regarda directement dans les yeux. « J'ai compris. Je ne suis pas le gorille. Mais j'essaie de faire bonne impression là, et vous n'aidez pas. Il me donne une chance, vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez faire un effort ? »

Il fit son plus charismatique sourire et elle sourit légèrement. Mais juste un peu.

Kurt rigola à sa demande, et Sebastian fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui. Kurt commanda leurs desserts, et quand elle s'en alla, elle sembla légèrement moins irritée par lui.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour toi que cette serveuse t'aime bien ? » Kurt prit une gorgée de son verre à nouveau plaint.

« Normalement, non. Mais c'est déconcertant. Généralement, les gens ne m'aiment pas parce que je _leur_ ai fait quelque chose. Je n'apprécie pas d'être détesté parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je dirais bien que tu t'y habituera, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Sebastian inclina sa tête et le regarda.

« Eh bien, c'est comme si quelqu'un ne t'aimais pas parce qu'ils n'approuvent pas qui tu es en tant que _personne_, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu n'es pas comme quelqu'un qu'ils approuvent. » Kurt se pencha et croisa ses bras la table.

« Un point. Comme je t'ai traité. Mais pour ma défense, tu _peux _être très ennuyeux parfois. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas été mieux avec toi. » Admit Kurt. « Et je _peux_ être ennuyeux. Mais pour ma défense, tu peux aussi. »

« Pourquoi tu m'a donné l'enregistrement ? » Demanda Sebastian. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir depuis un moment.

« L'enregistrement de l'épique confession des cristaux de sel et de l'enregistrement illégal de Smooth Criminal, tu veux dire ? » Kurt lui sourit et prit une autre gorgée de soda.

Sebastian renifla. « Oui. Cet enregistrement. »

« Toi et Satan devriez vraiment enregistrer et vendre ça. C'était vraiment chaud. Très chaud en fait. Je rêve d'en avoir fait une copie. » Kurt lécha ses lèvres d'un air absent.

Sebastian rigola, amusé. « Focus, Firebird. _Pourquoi_ tu m'as donné l'enregistrement ? »

« Sa a vraiment mis Santana en colère que j'ai fait ça. » Répondit Kurt, évitant clairement la question.

« Kurt. » Dit brusquement Sebastian.

« Tu sais. Tous les gens que je connais pensent que Blaine est le gars aimant et protecteur qui prend bien soins de moi. Parce que tout le monde pense que je suis celui qui en a besoin. Mon père a toujours pensé ça. Finn et Sam le pensent. Tout le monde pense que Blaine est mon sauveur en quelque sorte. Parce qu'il était à Dalton quand je suis arrivé. Comme si il m'avait sauvé de David. Mais si tu peux appeler ça un sauvetage, les personnes qui m'ont sauvé de David étaient papa et Carole. Mais personne ne voit ça comme ça. »

« Continue. » L'invita Sebastian. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler de quelque chose à propos de l'enregistrement.

« Eh bien, depuis que je connais Blaine, j'ai toujours du aller le chercher et le l'aider lorsqu'il faisait des choses stupides. Quand il était bourré, j'étais sensé m'en occuper. Quand il a eu des doutes sur sa sexualité, j'ai été celui sur qui tout est retombé. J'étais sensé _le _réconforter parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir eu le rôle de Tony dans West Side Story à ma place. Il a dit « _Tu fais toujours zig quand je pense que tu vas faire zag_ » quand je l'ai félicité parce que je n'ai jamais eu le rôle du soutien dans cette relation. »

« Tu voulais Tony ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Oui. J'en avais besoin pour mon dossier pour NYADA. Et j'étais sensé être la seule personne à auditionner for Tony. Il était supposé auditionné pour un rôle moins important, mais il a choisi une chanson de Tony pour l'audition. »

« Pour envoyer un message subliminale qui dit qu'il est le meilleur pour le rôle. » Sebastian hocha la tête.

« Et il _était_ parfait. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui comptait. Parce que j'avais _besoin_ du rôle, alors que lui non. Il ne compte même pas prendre « comédie musicale » comme major(1). Sa revient juste à son truc sur l'attention qu'on lui porte. Il savait qu'auditionner avec cette chanson lui assurerait d'avoir le rôle. Sans avoir à avouer qu'il essayait d'avoir le rôle à ma place. »

Ils stoppèrent la conversation quand serveuse revint et posa leurs desserts devant eux. Elle fit un demi-sourire à Sebastian.

« Tu vois, maintenant est-ce que ça t'a fait du mal ? » Il lui sourit, et elle lui lança un regard noir avant de quitter la table. « Elle n'aura pas de pourboire. » Marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle partait.

« Si, elle en aura un. Ne sois pas si sensible. » Rigola Kurt.

« D'accord, retournons à l'histoire de l'enregistrement. » Sebastian bougea dédaigneusement sa main.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'on était en train d'en parler. » Kurt prit une cuillère de son dessert au chocolat et gémit de bonheur. « Dieu que c'est bon. »

C'était injustifié.

Sebastian se décala légèrement sur son siège et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Quand c'était à propos de sexe, les _sons_ avaient toujours plus d'importance que le reste. Et, à cet instant, le gémissement de Kurt l'affectait d'une façon inappropriée alors qu'il ne le devrait pas. Mais il était hors de question que Sebastian _le_ laisse savoir ça.

Kurt prit une autre cuillère du dessert, et il ferma ses yeux dans un autre gémissement.

« La. Cassette. Firebird. » Sebastian claqua des doigts pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas gémir s'il ne mangeait pas le putain de chocolat. Et il ne pouvait pas manger le chocolat s'il parlait.

« Impatient ? Eh bien, je ne suis jamais sensé être en colère contre Blaine. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut et je suis toujours sensé être d'accord avec ça. Je suis sensé celui qui prend soins de lui. » Kurt sourit ironiquement et mis une autre cuillère du dessert dans sa bouche.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Il y avait encore ce gémissement. _Bordel de merde, Hummel_.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec l'enregistrement ? » Sebastian s'éclaircit la voix et l'invita à répondre d'un signe de main.

« Je t'ai donné la cassette à cause d'un commentaire qu'à fait Blaine. Il râlait du fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire parce que, comme tu le sais, une opération de l'œil signifie que toutes les autres parties du corps ne fonctionne pas non plus. Alors tu ne peux plus marcher. Ou appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande de la télé. Ou lire toi-même avec l'œil valide. »

Sebastian ricana. « Un « Drama Queen »(2) ? »

« Tu crois pas si bien dire. Donc, j'étais assis, en train de lui faire la lecture et il a dit _« C'est une bonne chose que j'ai encore été là pour prendre soins de toi, Kurt. »_.

« Oh oh. Je parierais que sa c'est bien passé après. »

« Je l'ai juste regardé. Et il l'a répété, comme si je n'avais pas entendu la première fois. » Kurt roula ses yeux.

Sebastian ricana une nouvelle fois.

Kurt continua d'imiter Blaine. _« C'est une bonne chose que j'ai été là pour m'occuper une nouvelle fois de toi, Kurt. J'ai pris un slushie pour toi.__ Toutes ces années pour tu as pris des slushies, est-ce que quelqu'un a fait ça pour toi ? »_.

« Comme si prendre le slushie était héroïque pour lui ? » Sebastian sourit à Kurt.

« C'est vrais. Ce n'est pas comme si prendre un slushie pour quelqu'un était épique. Sam a fait plus pour mon honneur l'année dernière lorsqu'il s'est battu avec David. C'était juste un slushie. Bordel, je _me_ suis envoyé un slushie à _moi-même_ en deuxième année pour que Finn n'ait plus d'ennuis avec l'équipe de Football. On a envoyé un slushie à Mr Schue parce qu'il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. Oui, les slushies sont humiliants. Mais à cet instant, quand il a sauté devant moi, il ne savait rien à propos des cristaux de sel. Mais ensuite, il agissait comme si les cristaux de sel avaient été l'élément décisif. »

Sam ? Lequel était Sam ? Il connaissait Finn, et Blaine bien sûr. Il allait devoir en apprendre plus sur ce Sam la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Bear Cub.

« Donc, tu m'as donné l'enregistrement parce que Blaine t'avait mis en colère ? » Demanda Sébastian, amusé.

Fin du chapitre 6 !

(1) Petite explication du Major. Les étudiants américains ont l'opportunité de prendre des « cours » spécialisés dans un domaine qui leur plait : informatique, notariat, science politique, … En troisième année (terminale), ils en choisissent une qui est donc nommée « major ». Voilà :)

(2) Drama Queen : Personne qui s'exprime de manière excessive pour attirer l'attention des autres.

Sur ce,

J'attends vos avis :D !


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnapeRanger

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! Merci d'avance !

Note d'auteure : Purée ! Désolé du retard ! :S Emploi du temps chargé + rentrée scolaire + internet 1 fois sur 5 = pas de temps pour poster :( Pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont repris les cours, comment ça s'est passé ? :) J'ai retrouvé les même gens et pour une terminale mon emploi du temps est pas si mauvais x)

Mais j'ai eu le temps d'avancer la traduction quand même ! J'en suis au onzième, les autres sont en relectures pour le moment et j'espère les poster vite ! :)

Personnellement, les chapitres au restaurant m'ont paru un peu longuets même s'ils étaient instructifs et drôles. Heureusement, les choses avancent enfin à la fin de celui-ci :) Je dis ça, maintenant vous allez vous ruez sur le début de ce chapitre pour vite arriver à la fin :P Bonne lecture :D

PS : Désolé pour toutes les (1) ! J'essaie d'en mettre le moins possible – généralement j'y arrive non ? :) – mais cette fois il y avait des choses à expliquer que j'ai pensé indispensable … Et puis je pense à ceux/celles qui, comme moi, n'auraient pas une bonne mémoire des chapitres précédent lol

Réponses aux reviews :

Vicky-x3 : Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard ! Toi qui voulais que ça avance, tu vas être ravie par la fin du chapitre je pense :D Et j'espère poster la suite rapidement pour ne pas trop te tenir en haleine x) Bonne lecture et encore merci :)

Niffleuse : Toujours à me corriger ! Merci ! Il y a des fois ou je passe sur des fautes dix fois sans les voir et tu me les rappels à chaque fois, alors merci :) Ou en es-tu dans la version anglaise ? Je suis toute ouï si tu as envie d'en parler lol Bonne lecture et merci :)

Laetitialahmar : Tu voulais du rapprochement, tu vas en avoir :P A partir de là, les choses vont aller de mieux en mieux (si on peut dire lol) et être plus « corps à corps » ! :) Je ne gâche pas la surprise, profite du chapitre et j'espère poster le prochain avant Halloween x)

Chapitre 7 :

« Oui. J'ai dit aux autres que c'était parce que nous ne devions pas te laisser gagner comme ça. On allait prendre la grande route ou un truc stupide dans le genre. Mais je t'ai vraiment donné l'enregistrement parce que Blaine attendait de moi que j'arrange les choses pour lui une nouvelle fois. Parce que j'étais encore sensé m'occuper de lui. Alors j'ai décidé que s'il voulait t'accuser de quelque chose, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Et faire son sale boulot tout seul. Et tu as du remarqué qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il attendait juste que ce soit moi qui le fasse pour lui. C'était certainement mesquin de faire ça, mais j'en avais déjà pas mal marre de lui. »

Peut-être que c'était égoïste, et peut-être que c'était juste la chose à faire.

Mais il doutait que la police ait eu assez de chose pour commencer une enquête. Lima ne considérait même pas la violence faite aux gais comme étant un fait punissable. Alors il doutait qu'un petit slushie-qui-a-mal-tourné lui cause beaucoup de problèmes.

Et Sebastian avait de bonnes relations de toute façon.

« Je vois. Alors j'ai encore tiré profit du mauvais comportement de Blaine. » Sebastian s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil et ajusta ces putain de lunettes encore une fois.

Si Sebastian les portait ce soir parce que Blaine le lui avait dit, alors son ex-petit-copain pourrirait en enfer, au purgatoire ou dans un autre endroit souterrain ou vont les gens qui sont morts.

« Encore ? »

« J'en ai tiré les bénéfices ce soir, non ? » Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces tentatives de dragues ? Quel était le but ici ? Kurt aimerait bien dire que ça ne fonctionnait pas, mais ce serait un horrible mensonge. Il n'était pas habitué à un Sebastian qui était charmeur, qui flirtait, et qui était devenu gentils avec lui.

Manifestement, Sebastian était malade ce soir.

Kurt lui sourit et prit une autre cuillère de son dessert. Le chocolat était scandaleusement bon, et il essayait de ne pas gémir mais il le mangeait. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas le finir. Alors après cette dernière cuillère, il poussa l'assiette loin de lui.

« Je supposes. Tu veux prendre un café avant de partir ? » Kurt fit un signe de tête à la serveuse qui passait à côté de leur table.

« Bien sûr. Tes amis s'en vont déjà. » Sebastian tourna la tête vers la table de Satan et Britt.

Kurt avait totalement oublié qu'ils étaient là. Il leva sa main pour leur faire signe, et David avait l'air d'aller bien. Pas très heureux, mais pas non plus horrifié. Il espérait que le rendez-vous s'était bien passé pour eux. Sebastian leur fit aussi un signe de main, mais c'était plus pour se moquer et il était plutôt destiné à David.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fait du mal à chaque fois ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Parce que je peux. C'est pour ça que je fais pratiquement tout ce que je fais. » Sebastian haussa les épaules.

Kurt renifla. C'était typiquement lui. « Sa explique tellement. Tu m'embête parce que tu le peux. Parce que je te _laisse _faire. »

« Tu peux le dire ! » Sebastian faisait écho aux mots Kurt avait utilisé contre lui au Lima Bean. (1)

La serveuse arriva et prit la plupart de leurs plats, puis elle revint avec leurs cafés. Elle lança à Sebastian un sourire avec une pointe de gentillesse. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle pourrait avoir un pourboire finalement.

« Tu vas être en retard pour retourner à Dalton. » Se rappela Kurt.

Il n'était absolument pas prêt à terminer ce rendez-vous, mais il devait être logique. Depuis Lima, il y avait un assez long trajet jusqu'à Dalton.

« Ce serait pas la première fois que je rentre tard. » Sebastian haussa les épaules devant son air préoccupé.

« Tu sais, on ne parle pratiquement pas de toi. Est-ce que c'est prévu ? » Demanda Kurt tout en buvant son café.

« Sa se retourne contre toi des fois. » Admit Sebastian dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Avoir un père procureur d'état (2) t'apprend à éviter de parler de toi. Donc tes mots ne finissent pas en première page des journaux. »

« Et tu continues à le faire. » Kurt rigola. « Eviter je veux dire. »

« Tu veux un aperçu pour match . com (3) ? » Sebastian ricana. « Je suis en dernière année, obsédé par l'histoire et la mythologie, je joue au lacrosse, je parle couramment français, j'ai une sœur, j'aurais préféré du cognac Courvoisier dans ce café mais je ferais sans, et je n'aime pas les relations. »

« Je ne penses pas que match . com veuille de toi si tu n'aimes pas les relations. » Kurt ricana de derrière sa tasse de café.

« Très drôle, Firebird. » Sebastian le brula avec sa tasse.

« J'essai. » Kurt plissa son nez et lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tu as assez d'informations ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Pour le moment. Quand vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as soudainement commencé à m'appeler Firebird ? » Kurt posa sa tasse et s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil, recroisant ses jambes.

« Eventuellement. » Sebastian s'installa dans le siège en face de lui et berça sa tasse avec une main.

« Est-ce que par chance tu aurais lu Harry Potter ? » Devina Kurt.

Sebastian renifla. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de lire Harry Potter ? »

« Honnêtement, non. Mais j'ai découvert que ça n'importe généralement pas grand-chose. La plupart des gens l'ont lu. »

Sebastian agissait comme quelqu'un qui pense que les livres ont besoin de son avis pour être lus, mais Kurt avait déjà été surpris à propos de Sebastian avant.

« Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas lu. Je n'ai pas lu Twilight non plus, au cas où tu demanderais. »

« Ohhhh. Et moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait se rapprocher grâce aux abdos des loups garous. »

« Pas vraiment. » Sebastian ricana. « Puisque je n'ai pas vu les films non plus. »

« D'accord, cette règle à propos de ma théorie pour Firebird alors. » Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi je te nommerai d'après quelque chose qui vient d'Harry Potter de toute façon ? » Sebastian le regarda, visiblement confus.

« Eh bien, le phénix dans le livre est ce qu'on pourrait appeler « _flamboyant_ » alors je me posais la question. »

Sebastian renifla une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il était en train de boire son café. « Tu avais peur que je t'appelle « _flamboyant_ » ? »

« Peut-être un peu. Admets-le, c'est ce que tu aurais fait il y a un mois. J'essayais de décider si c'était mieux ou pire qu'être une « muscle car »(4) ».

« Je te l'accorde. Je l'aurai probablement fait il y a un mois. » Sebastian rigola.

« Alors, dit le moi. » Le pressa Kurt.

« Je pense que ce sera plus drôle de te laisser le découvrir. » Sebastian ricana.

« Eh bien, je ne penses pas. » Répondit Kurt. Il fit signe à la serveuse de leur apporter leur addition puis reporta son attention vers Sebastian. « Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un indice ? »

« Mythologie Russe. » Répondit Sebastian. « Slave pour être plus précis. »

« Ah. L'une de tes obsessions listées sur Match . com. »

Sebastian rigola. « Oui. »

« D'accord, c'est tout ce que je vais avoir ? Ça veut dire que je vais devoir faire des recherches. » Kurt protesta doucement.

« Oh. Pauvre Firebird. »

« Pourquoi je devrais faire des recherches alors qu'un remarquable géni de la mythologie Russe est assis juste en face de moi ? » Essaya une nouvelle fois Kurt.

« Bien essayé, mais non. »

« C'était un compliment. Je t'ai complimenté et tu ne t'es pas réjoui. »

Sebastian ricana. « Je n'ai pas besoin de me réjouir lorsque tu pointe si gentiment tes erreurs. »

« C'est vrais. Une erreur de ma part. Ça n'arrivera plus. » Kurt sourit.

« Fait en sorte. Je ne peux pas avoir un adversaire qui n'est pas au top de sa forme. »

La serveuse apporta leur addition et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« D'accord, je vais le dire. Partage ou pas partage ? » Demanda Kurt tout en prenant l'addition.

« Je vais payer. Tu pourras payer la prochaine fois. » Proposa Sebastian, puis il arracha l'addition des mains de Kurt.

« Prochaine fois, hein ? » Kurt sourit.

Sebastian Smythe, le roi du non-rendez-vous était d'accord pour un second rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui l'intéressai uniquement pour pouvoir avoir Blaine. Sa avait incroyablement foiré.

« Ouais, la prochaine fois. »

« D'accord. Je le ferais la prochaine fois. Je vais laisser un pourboire puisque vous deux avez quelques problèmes relationnels. »

Sebastian grogna et se leva, laissant assez d'argent pour payer l'addition.

Kurt le suivit à l'extérieur du restaurant, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à leurs voitures. Apparemment, Sebastian avait trouvé une place vide à côté du Navigator (5) de Kurt et ils se stoppèrent entre les deux voitures.

« Je ne pense pas que tu vas changer d'avis et me dire d'où vient Firebird ? »

Kurt savait que c'était inutile. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Il y réfléchirait à un autre moment.

« Je pourrais économiser quelques minutes. » Sebastian rigola. « Allez, monte. »

Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager de sa Mustang et Kurt monta à l'intérieur. Sebastian fit le tour de sa voiture et monta du côté conducteur. Mais il ne démarra par le moteur. Il s'appuya juste contre la portière et sourit à Kurt.

« Pas encore prêt à rentrer ? » Demanda Sebastian et Kurt rougit légèrement. Il était pris à son propre piège.

« Eh bah, mon père va avoir pleins de questions à me poser. »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne dis pas à tes parents avec qui tu sors. » Suggéra Sebastian.

« Tu es peut-être capable de faire avec ça, mais je ne peux pas. » Kurt s'appuya également contre la portière, pour faire face à Sebastian.

« Eh bien, je ne fais pas les rendez-vous, donc ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. La plupart du temps, je ne me soucie même pas des noms. » Sebastian haussa les épaules, comme si c'était normal, les coups d'un soir.

Comme si il ne se souciait pas de ne pas se souvenir d'un nom, d'un visage.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de juger, mais ça m'as l'air triste. » Dit doucement Kurt.

« C'est ce que c'est. Et c'est comme ça que je l'aime. » Répondit Sebastian avec de la dureté dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aimer ça. » Remarqua Kurt.

« Je sais. » Sebastian regarda ailleurs puis à l'extérieur de la voiture.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire pour Firebird ? Je voudrais savoir la vraie raison avant que Santana ne propage ça dans toute l'école. Comme ça si quelqu'un vient et dit quelque chose de faux, comme le truc sur la flamboyance, je peux au moins savoir contre quoi je me dispute. »

« D'accord, arrête de couiner. Il y a différentes version du Firebird dans la mythologie Russe, mais l'une des plus communes est que le Firebird est à la fois une bénédiction et un porteur de malheurs pour la personne qui tente de le capturer. »

« Attend ? Je suis un porteur de malheurs ? » Kurt fronça les sourcils à ça. Il ignorait le commentaire sur le couinement pour le moment.

Sebastian rigola. « Dans quelques réécritures, il y a les trois fils du Tsar, et ils sont envoyés pour capturer le Firebird, mais un seul réussis partiellement. La quête du Firebird, la préoccupation de la capture, c'est ça qui apporte le _malheur_. Parce que le Firebird, qui accorde les bénédictions aux autres, ne peux jamais vraiment être mis en cage. »

Kurt s'assit, choqué. On ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi flatteur.

Jamais. Dans sa vie.

Et ça venait de Sebastian Smythe.

D'accord, il était certainement entré dans un univers alternatif. Ou alors Ashton Kutcher avait été engagé pour le piéger et il était caché de l'autre côté de Navigator de Kurt. (6)

Ou alors Sebastian était bourré. Ou alors il avait été empoisonné et était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle. Il y avait au moins un millier de raisons valables pour ça qui n'avait rien à faire avec cette réalité.

« Kurt ? » La voix de Sebastian le sortit de ses pensées.

« J'essaie de trouver des mots. »

« Eh bien, tu viens d'en former cinq à l'instant. Tu veux en essayer d'autres ? » Sebastian ricana.

« C'est certainement la chose la plus flatteuse que personne ai jamais dit sur moi. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu n'es pas bourré ? » Répondit Kurt.

Sebastian renifla. « Je ne buvais pas. Quand on a parlé de Pavarotti, et que tu disais que tu te considérais comme lui. Enfermé à Dalton. Ça m'a rappelé cette histoire. Et ça te vas bien. Tu aimes protéger les autres, ou _accorder des bénédictions_. »

« Quel malheur suis-je en train d'apporter ? »

« Ma premier idée serait celui de Blaine. » Sebastian ricana.

« J'aime bien comme ça sonne. Plus longtemps il me poursuivra, pire sera le malheur qui le frappera ? »

« La préoccupation va doucement le détruire. » Répondit Sebastian, comme s'il faisait une promesse.

« Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que _tu _décidais à propos de Blaine. » Répondit Kurt.

Il avait besoin de retourner au sujet principal, parce que ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un vrai rendez-vous entre eux deux. Et Sebastian ne le trouvait pas attirant, donc c'était définitivement un sentiment à sens unique. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'air fou par-dessus le marché.

« Eh bien, que je le veuille ou non, aller vers toi signifie qu'il sera distrait et qu'il n'essaiera pas de récupérer, c'est ça ? »

Et plus longtemps Sebastian ignorait Blaine, plus Blaine mettrait d'énergie pour le séduire, Kurt en était sûr.

« Alors, est-ce que tu veux dire que tu vas continuer de montrer de l'intérêt pour moi, comme ça Blaine viendra après toi, avec ou sans une récompense sexuelle à la fin ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Sebastian. » Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Qui a dit que la récompense sexuelle devait venir de Blaine ? » Sebastian s'installa bien et rigola.

Kurt avala nerveusement, et regarda autre part. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur lui, Sebastian touchait à nouveau ses lunettes.

« Je ne vais même pas prétendre ne pas savoir où tu veux en venir. Mais ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. Tu ne me trouves pas attirant de toute façon. On a établi ça à chacune de nos rencontres. Pourquoi serais-tu soudainement d'accord pour que je sois une récompense à la place de Blaine ? »

Là. Il avait dit ça sans que sa voix ne baisse, et il l'avait dit sans avoir l'air d'un idiot. Du moins il l'espérait.

Sebastian renifla. « Est-ce que tu me dis que tu ne serais pas intéressé pour être la récompense ? Tu n'en as pas parlé du tout dans ta réponse. »

« Je ne suis pas disposé à confirmer ou nier ça. » Kurt lui sourit. « Et tu n'as pas non plus répondu à la question. »

« Fils de procureur d'état. Je suis un expert pour de ne pas confirmer ou nier. »

« Est-ce que tu dis que tu veux sortir avec moi pour _moi_, et pas pour avoir Blaine ? » Demanda Kurt, aussi simplement et nettement qu'il le pouvait.

« Est-ce que tu dis que tu veux que je _veuille_ sortir avec toi pour toi et pas pour avoir Blaine ? » Dit Sebastian, de la manière la plus incompréhensible qu'il connaissait.

« C'est vraiment l'une de ses fois ou je voudrais juste te frapper. » Répondit sèchement Kurt.

Il avait envie de frapper son crâne contre le tableau de bord de la voiture de Sebastian.

« Chaud. » Sebastian sourit. « Ce que je dis c'est que je vais donner une chance à ce truc pour distraire Blaine. Mais je pourrais ne pas être heureux que Blaine soit ma récompense. »

« Mais tu lui cours après depuis des mois. » Lui rappela Kurt. « Dit moi que ce n'est pas une blague. Que tu ne dis pas ça juste pour que je tombe amoureux, et qu'ensuite je suis humilié encore une fois quand tu préfèreras les conneries de Blaine et que vous danserez ensemble sous le soleil de Dalton. »

« J'emmerde Blaine. » Sebastian renifla.

« Ce n'est plus mon problème. » Répondit Kurt. « Mais tu n'as pas dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. »

« Ce n'est pas une blague Kurt. » Dit sobrement Sebastian.

« Mais c'est un genre de rendez-vous. Pas un coup d'un soir. Tu ne fais pas ça, tu te souviens ? » Lui rappela Kurt.

« Quand je verrais comment ça va avec Blaine, et j'ai décidé que je n'irais pas dans cette direction, je me réserve le droit de renégocier les termes avec toi. »

« Les termes ? Les termes de quoi ? »

« Sexe, évidemment. Quel autre terme j'aurai ? »

« D'accccccord. C'était un peu trop direct, je pense. » Avoua Kurt. « Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Tu as toujours été heureux avec le statu quo. »

« Je vais le tester. Et peut-être que l'avoir ne sera pas assez pour moi. » Répondit Sebastian.

« Et qu'est-ce qui le sera ? »

Sebastian leva un sourcil, et Kurt espéra qu'il n'avait pas demandé ça.

« Viens ici. » Sebastian tendit ses doigts à Kurt. _Dit la putain d'araignée à la stupide mouche._

Kurt s'avança et Sebastian le rencontra à mi-chemin. Sebastian déposa à doux baiser sur la bouche de Kurt, puis il se recula doucement, léchant ses lèvres. Puis il changea à nouveau d'avis, et il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, inclinant sa tête pour permettre un meilleur accès, et ouvrant sa bouche. Sa langue effleura la lèvre du bas de Kurt et il sourit contre la bouche de Sebastian.

Kurt gémit et il réalisa que sa main, sur laquelle il n'avait visiblement plus aucun contrôle, commençait à glisser contre la mâchoire de Sebastian.

Kurt s'écarta et regard Sebastian dans les yeux. « Mais j'ai un visage de gay, tu te rappel ? Et je m'habille comme si j'étais sur un char Portoricain à la Gay Pride. »

Sebastian renifla inélégamment. « J'ai des cheveux nauséabond coiffés avec du Gel Dop (7) et je sens comme les petites annonces. Sa a l'air d'être comme c'est censé être, tu crois pas ? »

Fin chapitre 7 !

(1) Dans le chapitre deux :)

(2) Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme traduction. J'ai repris ce qu'ont utilisés les traducteurs de Glee-France pour l'épisode sur Mickael Jackson … c'est dans celui-ci que Sebastian en parle :)

(3) Match . com est un site de rencontre … au cas où vous vous poseriez la question x) J'ai cherché pour vois :)

(4) « Muscle Car » … allez faire un tour à un fin du chapitre 5… je l'ai déjà définis :)

(5) Navigator … de grosses voitures genre 4x4 typiquement américains qui consomme beaucoup et prend beaucoup de place.

(6) Vous connaissez l'émission Punk ? Ce n'est pas mis dans ma traduction vu que c'est impossible mais c'est de ça que parle Kurt :)

Le concept : une star se fait piéger par un/une ami(e) (amie inconnu, star, …). A chaque fois, quelque chose arrive et la star en est sois victime, sois témoins. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une mise en scène pour foutre à la dite star la peur de sa vie. A la fin, les caméras apparaissent et la star réalise qu'elle s'est faire avoir en beauté. Dianna Agron s'est fait piégée il me semble :)

(7) C'est comme pour le (2), je l'ai repris d'une traduction faire par Glee-France car la phrase de l'auteure m'embêtait et que sa veux dire quelque chose de pratiquement identique.


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnapeRanger

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! Merci d'avance !

Note d'auteure : Si vous pouviez savoir à quel point je suis désolé du retard ! Pour des raisons banales – cours, vie privée, ... – je pense que je vais revoir le rythme auquel je posterai la fic :( Toutes les deux semaines me semble bien même si sa me paraît long … mais je traduis un peu dès que j'ai le temps alors il y a déjà 4-5 chapitres traduits qui demandent ma minutieuse relecture lol

Voilà, pas plus de blabla, place à l'histoire :)

PS : Cette nouvelle saison, vos avis ?! Personnellement « It's Time » est ma préférée de toutes pour le moment ! :)

Enjoy ~

Réponses aux reviews :

Niffleuse : Premièrement, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton mail ! :( J'adore discuter avec toi en tout cas et merci de me corriger (je vais le dire tout le temps je pense lol) ! As-tu recherché le groupe dont je t'ai parlé ? Si oui, qu'en penses-tu ? Profite de ce nouveau chapitre en tout cas ! )

Vicky-x3 : Merci pour tes commentaires ! Ça me fait sourire que tu adore l'histoire autant que moi x) J'espère que tu aimeras ce prochain chapitre :) Sa avance, sa avance … le chapitre 11 sera vraiment croustillant x) Bonne lecture )

Et également merci à ceux qui ont mis la fic et l'auteure en favori/follower ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur :)

Chapitre 8 :

Sebastian déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit pour trouver Jeff et Nick assis sur son lit. Il se pencha en arrière pour être sûr qu'il était dans la bonne chambre, en dépit d'avoir la clé pour cette même pièce, puis réapparut à l'intérieur une fois la vérification faite.

« Intrusion par effraction, messieurs ? »

« Oh ferme la et vient ici. » Murmura Nick tout en lui faisant de grands signes pour qu'il approche.

« Est-ce que vous avez pris du sucre et du café au même moment ? » Sebastian balança ses clés sur son bureau et ses chaussures au pied de son lit.

« Détails mec. » Exigea Nick tout en s'asseyant au bout du lit de Sebastian.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir comment vous êtes entrés ici ? » Sebastian ricana et haussa les épaules avant d'enlever sa veste pour la pendre dans son armoire. « Et pourquoi vous avec verrouillés la porte derrière vous ? »

« Arrête de changer de sujet. » Répondit Jeff.

« Je ne change pas de sujet. » Sebastian le regarda alors qu'il traversait la chambre. « Je questionne les gens qui se sont introduit dans ma chambre. »

Nick renifla. « Sois juste heureux qu'on soient pas Trent et Thad. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse à pourquoi ils s'étaient enfermés dans sa chambre. Son idée serait que sa implique de la baise, mais c'est à ça que pense Sebastian pratiquement tous le temps.

Sebastian grimaça. « C'est vrais. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au lit ? Pour _dormir_, je veux dire. » Il ricana. « Et pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermés sans moi dans ma chambre ? Je suis offensé que vous ne m'ayez pas demandé de me joindre à vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Jeff remua.

Sebastian sourit. « Cachez-le aux autres autant que vous le voulez. Mais je sais ce qui se passe. »

« Ettttttt changeons de sujet. » Les interrompus Nick en frappant dans ses mains. « Alex nous a laissé entrer quand il est partit. Il passe la nuit avec Miranda. »

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Il avait demandé une chambre privée, mais son père avait décidé qu'il devait faire comme les autres. Donc il était forcé d'avoir un colocataire. Mais au moins celui-ci passait aussi peu de temps dans la chambre que lui.

« D'accord. » Sebastian bailla. « Eh bien, je pense que vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »

Ils n'allaient aller nulle part, et il le savait. Mais c'était drôle de jouer avec eux. Ils étaient impitoyables quand ils devenaient chiants, mais c'était sur Sebastian que retombait toute leur curiosité. Il savait comment gérer ça.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et chercha le nom de Kurt dans son répertoire. Il avait demandé à Sebastian de lui envoyer lorsqu'il serait arrivé.

**De Sebastian : Hey Firebird. Je suis bien arrivé à Dalton. L'interrogatoire recommence.**

Il allait poser son téléphone sur la table lorsque celui-ci vibra pour annoncer un nouveau message.

**De Kurt : Chers Jeff et Nick. Arrêtez de fouiner. Bisous, Kurt.**

**De Sebastian : Je ferais passer le message. Bonne nuit.**

« Kurt vous dit d'arrêter de fouiner. » Sebastian posa le téléphone et se tourna vers Jeff et Nick. « Quoi ? »

« Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kurt et Blaine ? » Exigea Jeff.

« Je te l'ai dit. Blaine l'a trompé avec David Karofsky. Et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'il était un putain d'idiot ? »

« Est-ce que tu aurais écouté ? » Le défia Nick.

« C'est vrais. » Sebastian haussa les épaules. « Enfin bref. Maintenant explique ton commentaire de cet aprem. J'ai demandé à Kurt ce que tu voulais dire par là, mais il ne sait pas. »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Blaine et de la Grande Erreur à GAP ? » Demande doucement Nick, et Sebastian haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, nous étions là le jour où tout a commencé. Jeff et moi avons vu que le gars de GAP ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarde Kurt. C'était évident. Je veux dire, même Wes a remarqué, et n'en avait aucune idée la plupart du temps. Le gars se rapprochait de Kurt, comme si il voulait lui parler, mais Blaine lui envoyait ce regard, et il reculait légèrement. Puis Kurt était seul dans le magasin, et le mec réessayait. Jeff et moi regardions Blaine tout le temps parce qu'il avait l'air en colère. »

« Vraiment ? » Sebastian se laissa tomber sur son lit et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

On dirait que Kurt avait minimisé l'intérêt de ce gars dans sa version de l'histoire. Ou alors Kurt n'avait juste par remarquer tout l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

« J'allais suggérer qu'on emmène Blaine ailleurs pour que le gars puisse approcher Kurt sans causer d'accident, mais c'est alors que Kurt a dit qu'on pouvaient partir. Et on est partit… » Ajouta Jeff.

« Puis, quelques jours plus tard, Blaine est arrivé en disant qu'il allait aller prendre un café avec ce gars mignon de GAP. J'ai demandé de qui il parlait, et il a parfaitement décrit ce gars. Je lui ai dit que le gars semblait intéressé par Kurt. Il a répondu « _Ouais, je sais_ » et il est partit. »

« Comme s'il en était fière. » Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Et sa donnais l'impression que Blaine savait ce qu'il faisait depuis le début. Complètement à l'opposé de ce que pensait Kurt.

« Mais pourquoi vous n'étiez pas surpris qu'il trompe ? Je l'étais. Je l'admets. » Demanda Sebastian.

« Eh bien, parce qu'il flirt tout le temps, surtout quand Kurt n'est pas là. Je suis surpris qu'il t'ai résisté aussi longtemps. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi à fond sur quelqu'un que sur le gars de GAP. Il avait l'air énervé que le gars soit intéressé par Kurt. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était parce qu'il voulait Kurt, et qu'il voulait que le gars reste tranquille. Mais après il s'est mis à tourner autour du gars. » Répondit Nick.

« J'en ai parlé à Kurt, après qu'on ai chanté pour ce gars, et qu'il se soit fait renvoyé. Kurt a dit qu'il avait vu que le gars le regardait mais qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit son type et qu'il n'était donc pas du tout attiré par lui. » Ajouta Jeff.

« Il m'a dit la même chose. Mais comprends bien. Blaine fait ça souvent. Apparemment, il flirt avec quiconque montre un intérêt pour Kurt. Alors Kurt et moi avons fait un accord. » Sebastian fit un clin d'œil.

« Putain, Sebastian. » Nick se leva. « Tu joues avec Kurt. »

« Non, je ne joue pas. Si c'était le cas, je jouerais avec Blaine. Kurt est celui qui a eu l'idée. Il a proposé que je flirt avec lui pour que Blaine s'intéresse à moi. Je ne fais rien à Kurt qu'il n'ait d'abord accepté. »

Bon, excepté de flirter pour de vrai alors que Blaine n'était pas dans les parages.

Ce qui était très déroutant, car si on enlevait le son sexy qu'il faisait lorsqu'il dévorait du chocolat, Kurt Hummel n'était pas quelqu'un que Sebastian trouvait attirant habituellement. Peu importe qu'il chante bien. Ou les gémissements. Peu importe comment il s'habillait. Ou les stupides gémissements.

Et ces putains de gémissements quand il mangeait le chocolat devait s'arrêter immédiatement. Bordel de merde. Il allait falloir une règle « pas de dessert ».

« Est-ce que tu vas aussi courir après Kurt maintenant ? » Demande doucement Jeff. « Je ne peux pas te voir, tu sais, sortir avec quelqu'un sans _ça_. »

« Tu veux dire sexe, Jeff ? Tu ne peux même pas le dire ? Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. En tout cas, pas intentionnellement, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas contrôler ma bouche des fois. »

« Tu m'en dira tant. » Grommela Nick, ce qui lui valut un regard méchant de la part de Jeff. « Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça. »

« Ah vraiment ? » Jeff croisa ses bras devant lui et se tourna vers Nick.

« Je voulais dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce qu'il voulait dire. » Se défendit Nick tout en montrant Sebastian de doigt.

« Ce qui aurait pu être ce que je suis capable de faire avec ma bouche, aussi. » Ajouta Sebastian tout en regardant Jeff se tourner un peu plus vers Nick.

« Alors comment diable sais-tu ce qu'il peut faire avec sa bouche ? » Demanda Jeff.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais ! _Il_ n'a jamais dit que je savais ! Je te jure, Jeff. » Bredouilla Nick. « Sebastian ! Arrange ça ! »

Jeff sortit de la chambre, et Sebastian éclata de rire. « Va ramper à ses pieds. Je m'en occuperais demain. Je suis vraiment fatigué. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi fatigué ? » Nick lui lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupe ? » Sebastian le fixa de son lit.

« Est-ce que toi et Kurt… ? » Demanda doucement Nick.

« Pas que tu ais le droit de demander, mais non, on a rien fait. » Sebastian le foudroya du regard. « Dégage et va t'amuser avec ton copain. »

Nick lui lança un autre regard méchant avant de partir à la recherche de Jeff.

Sebastian termina de se changer pour aller dormir, et s'arrêta à côté de son bureau pour vérifier son portable. Il y avait un autre message de Kurt et son portable ne l'avait pas averti.

**De Kurt : Bonne nuit Sebastian. Merci pour ce soir, et ne sois pas trop dur avec eux.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

« Alors, comment était le rendez-vous ? » Sam rigola, debout sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Kurt.

Kurt venait juste d'envoyer un message à Sebastian pour lui dire bonne nuit, puis il lança le portable sur le lit. Ce truc avec Sebastian allait devenir un problème. Parce que depuis qu'il avait arrêté d'être un connard quelques semaines auparavant, Kurt avait commencé à apprécié son sens de l'humour. Et Kurt n'avait jamais nié qu'il était sexy.

Mais pas une fois il n'avait considéré l'idée qu'il aimait le changement de comportement de Sebastian. Et ça l'effrayait légèrement. Il était fort lorsqu'il était seul, il le savait. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec Sebastian qui lui donnait envie de ne pas être la personne forte dans une relation.

Non pas qu'ils avaient une relation. Mais là encore. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait.

« C'était assez bien. Je pari que Santana t'as envoyé des messages pour t'en parler, hun ? Ou vous étiez avec Cedes ? » Tapota le lit et s'assit au bout.

« Oui, elle est comme qui dirais en colère contre toi pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Mais je pense que je l'ai calmé avant de partir. »

« Ne me dit pas comment. » Kurt renifla.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La vraie version. » Demanda doucement Sam.

« Eh bien, tu sais comment est Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? Sebastian et moi en avons parlé un jour, et j'ai mentionné que tout ce qu'il aurait à faire pour avoir Blaine serait de flirter avec moi. Et maintenant cette histoire devient hors de contrôle. » Kurt haussa les épaules et bailla.

« Est-ce que tu peux gérer ? »

« Je suis pas sûr. J'ai gérer des situations pire que celle-ci avant, mais Sebastian est un tout autre niveau d'intensité pour moi. Dans une même conversation, il a l'air de faire ça uniquement pour avoir Blaine, mais après il dit quelque chose qui me fait croire qu'il me veut moi en fait. Mais c'est fou. » Kurt Balaya l'idée de son esprit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est fou ? Il serait chanceux de t'avoir, à mon avis. » Sam sourit.

« Tu vois. Besoin du clonage. Fait que cela arrive, Sam. » Kurt s'agita de façon dramatique. « Fait que sa marche. »

« Ok, Tim Gunn(1), je m'en occupe. »

« Tu vois. Des conneries comme ça sont les raisons pour lesquelles tu n'échappes pas aux rumeurs gays, mon chéri. » Kurt rigola et se leva du lit.

« Des conneries comme quoi ? » Rigola Sam.

« Le fait que tu saches qui est Tim Gunn. (2) »

« _Tu_ m'as fait regarder l'émission avec toi. » Se défendit Sam avec amusement.

« C'est hors-sujet, Sam. Vraiment hors-sujet. » Kurt balaya la remarque de Sam d'un mouvement de bras et entra dans sa salle de bain.

« Si tu le dit. » Sam grogna. « Tu réalises que Rachel va te tuer pour ça ? »

« Ouais, elle va le faire. Au moins elle sera de mon côté à propos de Blaine. J'_espère_. » Cria Kurt de la salle de bain.

« Elle le sera. Tu es son gay préféré. »

« Mais si elle est de mon côté, ils ne peuvent plus faire de bonne musique ensemble. » Répondit Kurt.

« Elle s'en remettra. La trahison, j'en suis pas sûr. Tu flirt avec l'ennemi. » Dit Sam d'un air grave.

« Tu veux parler, Mr J'envoie des Baisers aux rivaux masculins pendant la compétition. Attend. Maintenant que j'y pense. » Kurt sortit sa tête de la salle de bain pour lui sourire. « Tu as fait ça pendant que Sebastian chantait. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Sam leva ses deux mains en signe de défaite. « J'étais submergé par l'émotion. C'est tout. Pas de désir gay refoulé, je le jure. »

« Ouais. D'accord. On va dire ça comme ça. C'est à mon Sebastian que tu envoyais des baisers. » Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « En plus, si tu dois avoir des désirs gay refoulés, ils feraient mieux d'être pour moi. »

« Ton Sebastian hein ? » Sam sourit. « Et je te le jure. Si un jour mes désirs deviennent gay et qu'il m'est impossible de les refouler, tu seras le premier à le savoir. »

Kurt sourit et lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre. « Maintenant, on a parlé. »

« 'Nuit Kurt. Je te verrais demain. » Sam lui fit un clin d'œil.

« 'Nuit Sam. » Kurt sourit et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la chambre.

Il espérait que Sam garderait le « _mon Sebastian_ » pour lui, parce que ça pouvait se retourner contre lui si sa arrivait aux oreilles de Sebastian.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dave se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un soupire.

Le rencard s'était bien passé. Ça n'allait pas changer sa vie, mais comment est-ce que sa aurais pu ? Il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps avec ses pensées tournées vers quelqu'un assis quelques tables plus loin avec Sebastian Smythe.

Chandler avait été gentils. Avec sa confiance, Dave s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit une version « Jock(3) » de Sebastian.

Mais il ne l'avait pas été du tout. Chandler était mignon, et il était définitivement bien bâtit. Il était plus musclé que Kurt, mais pas autant que Dave. Il était bâtit un peu comme Evans, donc les fesses lui causeraient des problèmes avec Santana. Il avait aussi des cheveux bruns, et de beaux yeux, même si Dave ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quelle couleur ils étaient.

Il avait l'air bien. Il n'avait pas été condescendant avec Brittany, ce qui lui avait fait gagner des points à la fois avec Dave et avec Santana. Il avait été gentil avec elle, même après entendu des choses folles sortir de sa bouche durant le dîner. Comme quand elle avait parlé de secourir un dauphin enveloppé dans une toile d'araignée. Chandler avait eu du mal à imaginer un dauphin enveloppé dans le cocon d'une araignée, mais il n'avait rien dit de méchant à Brittany. Personne autour de la table ne s'était embêté à expliquer l'histoire du dauphin à Chandler de toute façon.

Merde. Si quelqu'un avait bien besoin d'être secouru, c'était Dave, de l'emprise de Kurt Hummel.

Il n'y avait absolument rien de mauvais chez Chandler. Excepté cette ennuyeuse évidence il n'était pas comme Fancy.

Mince. Efféminé. Ennuyeux à mourir. Sexy comme un dieu.

Arrête-toi là. Ça n'aide pas.

Santana lui avait donné des coups de pieds lorsque ses yeux avaient trouvé la table de Kurt une nouvelle fois. Pour la putain de quinzième fois de la soirée. Il devrait définitivement s'assurer que ses autres rencards se passent dans un endroit ou Kurt Hummel n'est pas.

Sebastian avait visiblement pris sa décision à propos de Kurt. Cette petite scène à la table avait été pour Dave et pas Brittany. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était avec Kurt ce soir, et pas Dave. Comme si Dave ne le savait pas déjà. Comme si Dave ne s'était pas déjà fait assez de mal.

Tout ça parce que Dave ne pouvait pas garder sa putain de queue dans son pantalon.

Et à cause de Blaine enfoiré Anderson. Les deux gars à McKinley qui était sensés aimer le plus Kurt était ceux qui l'avaient trompé dans son dos.

Si Blaine avait juste été après quelqu'un d'autre, s'abandonnant à son besoin tordu d'être meilleur que Kurt avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dave, eh bien Dave pourrait avec une chance avec Fancy.

Mais Blaine lui était monté dessus, le suppliant de le baiser, lui promettant que ses pensées pour Fancy s'en iraient s'il se laissait faire. Peut-être qu'il avait choisi Dave pour une raison.

Peut-être qu'il avait fait tout ça pour être sûr que même si Kurt le quittait, Dave ne serait pas celui qui viendrait le réconforter. Parce que d'un côté, Dave l'avait trahi autant que Blaine, et il n'y aurait aucune chance que Kurt les pardonnes pour ça.

Bien sûr, Dave devait garder l'amitié de Kurt, mais ça ne serait surement jamais plus que ça, parce que Fancy se demanderait toujours pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il lui reprocherait pour toujours la fin de sa relation avec Blaine.

Et ça, sa craignait vraiment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine perdait doucement la tête. Peut-être même pas doucement. Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà perdu et qu'il le réalisait pour la première fois. Mais qu'importe ce qui se passait avec lui, il savait que Kurt était la seule personne dans sa vie qui pouvait l'aider à surpasser ça.

Il avait une théorie à propos de pourquoi il avait couché avec David. Mais elle ne le satisfaisait pas. Et une autre sur laquelle il n'avait pas prévu d'insister. Ce sur quoi il prévoyait d'insister était de récupérer Kurt. Il n'essaierait même pas d'accepter un monde Kurt ne l'aimerait plus.

L'idée était inacceptable.

Kurt était son âme sœur, et Blaine ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le récupérer.

Kurt l'aimait. Oui, il était fatigué des conneries de Blaine. Il était énervé quand Blaine éprouvait le besoin de flirter avec d'autres gars. Mais il avait toujours été là pour Blaine, s'assurant qu'il ne faisait rien de stupide.

Il ne pouvait pas éloigner ça de Blaine. Pas maintenant. Ils avaient été ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour que Kurt l'éloigne de lui.

Blaine se rattraperait pour lui. Il devait trouver un moyen pour le séduire à nouveau. Kurt adorait la romance, et même si Blaine n'était toujours bon à ça, il savait qu'il pouvait le récupérer.

Blaine se jeta en arrière sur son lit et grogna.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours être un tel connard ?

Et la seule personne vers laquelle il se tournait toujours quand il merdait tout était la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas aller. Parce que ses appels n'étaient plus les bienvenus.

Il y avait au moins une personne qui savait exactement comment il se sentait à cet instant.

**De Blaine : Dave, je suis désolé. Je suis qu'un connard. J'ai merdé avec tous les trois, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse, alors il balança son portable sur le lit et descendit pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il avait besoin de manger. Il fouilla un peu partout et prépara un sandwich, attrapa un soda, puis remonta à l'étage.

Il regarda son portable à nouveau, plus comme une habitude que pour vérifier si Dave lui avait répondu. Mais il l'avait fait, et Blaine ouvrir le message.

**De Dave : Oui Blaine, tu l'as fait. Mais j'ai fait pareil.**

Et c'était vrai. Blaine les avaient impliqués tous les deux, mais Dave avait juste été disposé à coucher avec lui. Et maintenant, aucun des deux n'avait Kurt.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir lequel des deux était dans la pire situation.

Dave n'avait jamais vraiment eu Kurt, pas de la manière dont il le voulait. Blaine avait eu l'amour de Kurt une fois, mais l'avait rejeté. Et ensemble, ils s'étaient arrangés pour blesser Kurt plus que quiconque ne l'avait fait au cours des trois dernières années.

Aucun des deux ne gagnerait cette fois.

Fin du chapitre 8 !

(1) Tim Gunn : Je ne connaissais pas ce monsieur alors j'ai cherché sur internet (et Wiki lol). Je vous résume, libre à vous d'aller chercher d'autres informations sur le monsieur :) : alors, Tim Gunn est un styliste américain gay qui a connu un grand succès grâce à son émission de télévision « Project Runway »*. Il sort d'une grande école, écrit des livres, travail pour une grande marque, … Que Sam appelle Kurt comme ça est un compliment quoi x)

*« Projet Haute Couture » chez nous. Présenté entre autre par le mannequin Heidi Klum. En gros, une compétition entre des stylistes qui doivent créer des tenues dans un temps impartit. Au fur et à mesure des épisodes, les plus « mauvais » sont éliminés. Le gagnant se voit offrir un très bon début de carrière.

(2) Dans la VO, Kurt dit « Le fait que tu saches ce que Tim Gunn dit. ». Etant donné que mes connaissances sur le monsieur s'arrêtent à Google, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Mais ce que j'ai mis pour remplacer ne change pas tant que sa le sujet, vous en faites pas :)

(3) Jocks : Encore une fois, merci Google hein x) Alors alors, pour Wiki, c'est un terme que l'on utilise pour nommer les athlètes stéréotypés. Par exemple, un athlète qui pensera plus avec des muscles que sa tête, qui n'est, d'ailleurs, pas très intelligent, et qui ne tient pas une conversation qui n'a pas de rapport avec le sport qu'il pratique ou l'exercice en général.

Ils sont représentés dans beaucoup de films et séries également … si vous voulez en savoir plus, libre à vous d'aller sur Google :)

Sur ce,

J'attends vos avis :D !


	9. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Obsessivekumpulsivereadr

Traductrice : SnapeRanger

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'Obsessivekumpulsivereadr que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé la traduction :)

Ceci est une fic SLASH ! Il y aura des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre Kurt et Sebastian alors si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS ! Je préviendrai à la fin du chapitre précédent et au début du chapitre comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! Merci d'avance !

Note d'auteure : Attendez que je compte … Purée ça fait bien 3 semaines de retard ! Sincèrement désolée ! Les excuses habituelles d'une lycéenne de terminale qui passe son BAC à la fin de l'année lol

J'aimerais énormément avoir plus de temps pour traduire et poster ! Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible ! J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance (car je traduits de temps en temps quand même hein :)) et j'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner aux vacances ! :)

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à traduire un moment … non pas parce que c'était difficile – enfin peut-être un peu x) – mais surtout parce que Blaine faisait … enfin je ne vais pas spoiler, lisez plutôt :) Il n'y a pas eu de relecture pour ce passage, je ne le supporte tout simplement pas :(

Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Vicky-x3 : Tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir ! Oui, Kurt et Sam sont proches dans l'histoire (Kurt veut même un clone !) et l'auteure a également écrit des fics Kurt/Sam très intéressantes à lire que je traduirais certainement quand j'aurais suffisamment avancé avec celle-ci :) Je ne te spoile pas, profite du chapitre en tout cas ! :D

Young Porcelain : Premièrement, j'adore ton pseudo ! Après, merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir que des « lectrices fantômes » parlent :) Si tous les lecteurs étaient comme toi, j'aurai déjà une centaine de commentaires x) J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu cette suite en tout cas:/ Bonne lecture

Liseron : Ton commentaire me touche énormément ! :) Ça me flatte énormément que tu vienne juste pour moi lol J'adore « Go Your Own Way » et « Little Number » aussi, ce sont surement mes préférées sur ce site avec « Dalton » qui semble être en suspens et « Kiss » :D

Je ne compte pas faire du chantage car je ne me fie pas au commentaires laissés pour savoir si ma traduction plaît ou pas. Pour les gens qui postent des choses sur le site, il est possible de voir combien de personne ont visité la page en fait et c'est sur ce nombre que je me fis même si il n'est pas forcément bon !

Voilà, bonne lecture à toi et merci encore ! :D

Izumi07 : Merci ! Personnellement j'aime bien le nouveau Blaine, il s'impose plus que quand il y avait Kurt. Ce que je n'aime tellement c'est la trame de l'histoire et la tournure que ça prend …

Sebastian me manque beaucoup ! Des rumeurs disent qu'on reverra les Warblers, j'espère qu'il sera là ! x) Mon niveau n'est certainement pas le même que celui de l'auteure mais je suis contente que ça te plaise :D Bonne lecture :)

Ekphrasys : Je sais que ma version de l'histoire est pas aussi bien que l'originale et je fais de mon mieux pour m'en rapprocher car elle m'a passionnée jusqu'au bout et je voudrais qu'il en soit de même pour mes lecteurs :) Merci pour ton commentaire, j'apprécie que tu me donne ton avis et je comprends que tu préfères t'en tenir à l'original :)

Chapitre 9 :

Cette obligation d'aller en cours le faisait vraiment chier aujourd'hui.

Sebastian ne pouvait pas mettre son doigt sur la raison, mais quel professeur il voyait ce matin n'avait pas d'importance, il voulait juste les informer du nombre exact de « fuck » qu'il pouvait donner à leurs cours.

L'Histoire, qui était habituellement sa matière préférée, ne retenait même pas son attention. A midi, il avait décidé que le manque de « fuck » donnés allait annuler sa moyenne pondérée, et qu'il allait donc sécher le reste de la journée. (1) Il éteignit son portable et partit faire un tour en voiture.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin d'une pause. Il n'avait été au Scandal qu'une fois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dave là-bas. Et il se retrouvait seul, encore. C'était peut-être ça. Ça faisait plus de trois jours depuis son rendez-vous avec Kurt, et ils avaient parlé au téléphone depuis. Ils s'étaient aussi envoyé des messages.

Mais entre sa surcharge de travail à Dalton et les extra répétitions des Warbler, et la préparation de Kurt pour NYADA et ses répétitions pour les nationales, et _ses _travaux scolaires, ils s'était à peine _vus_.

Et maintenant, il se sentait vraiment en colère de ne pas avoir vu le gars avec lequel il ne sortait même pas. Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ?

Un rencard et il voulait _parler_ à Kurt ? Comme dans avoir une conversation ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Oui, il serait intéressé par plus, mais seulement si Kurt l'était aussi. Et depuis quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Jésus Christ, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Mais maintenant, il avait vraiment envie de parler à Kurt. Et quelque chose allait se passer ce week-end. Et Kurt allait porter des vêtements normaux, même si Sebastian devait aller chez lui et les choisir à sa place. Et ils allaient éviter tous les restaurants qui servaient du chocolat.

Et alors cette putain de chose sortirait enfin de sa tête.

Sebastian ralluma son portable, et il vit plusieurs appels manqués de Jeff et Nick. Mais il n'avait pas d'humeur à leur faire face pour le moment.

Sebastian envoya un message à Kurt lui disant qu'il venait à Lima et qu'il serait à McKinley au moment de la sortie des cours. Kurt répondit qu'il l'attendrait suivi d'un smiley « clin d'œil ». Et Sebastian commença à se préparer. Il était treize heures. Il serait à Lima à quinze heure – quinze heure et demi, et après lui et Kurt pourraient aller quelque part.

Sebastian prit également quelques vêtements de rechange, au cas où il passerait la nuit ou chez lui, à deux heures de route dans une autre direction, ou chez Kurt. Ce qui n'était pas sûr, mais il y avait toujours une chance pour que Kurt ait pitié de lui et le laisse dormir chez lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si Kurt n'avait pas assez de chaperons dans la maison Hummel-Hudson pour faire en sorte que Sebastian ne tente rien.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et Jeff et Nick entrèrent, haletant et criant son nom.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec vous deux ? » Sebastian leur lança un regard noir. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour les conneries des Warblers aujourd'hui.

« Putain Sebastian. T'étais où toute l'aprem ? » Jeff haleta.

« J'ai séché les cours. Pourquoi ? »

« Blaine est venu. » Nick posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Jeff et Sebastian l'un après l'autre. « On a vu que ta voiture était de retour alors on a couru jusqu'ici. »

« Pourquoi Blaine est venu ? » Sebastian se tourna et regarda Nick.

« Il voulait que les Warblers l'aident avec Kurt. » Jeff marmonna très rapidement.

Sebastian se tourna. _Oui_, Blaine avait choisi le meilleur jour pour le faire chier.

Sebastian marcha vers Jeff et s'arrêta juste devant lui. « Dit moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Il est entré et a dit que Kurt était en colère contre lui, et qu'il avait besoin de le récupérer. Mais il n'a pas admis l'avoir trompé. Il l'a dit comme si Kurt était en colère pour rien. » Jeff marmonna avec dégout.

« Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? » Demanda Sebastian. « Tant pis. Kurt n'aurait pas voulu que vous le fassiez de toute façon. Ce n'est pas leur putain de problème, mais ça ne compte pas. Ils feraient tout ce que Blaine leur demanderait de faire. _Putain_. Ils vont chanter pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était exactement quelque chose que Blaine ferait. En cas de doute, lui chanter la plus triste, pathétique des chansons que tu peux trouver. Ou une à propos de sextoys. Sa semblait être la gamme de sentiments que Blaine pouvait avoir pour les gars qui l'intéressaient.

« En fait on ne sait pas. On s'est excusé et on est partit à ta recherche. Tu as laissé ton portable ici ou quoi ? » Demanda rapidement Nick.

« Je l'ai éteint et j'ai été faire un tour. Ils sont partit quand ? »

« Il y a environ une demi-heure. »

_Bordel_. Il attrapa son portable et chercha le numéro de Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas appeler car Kurt était en cours. Mais il pouvait envoyer un message.

**De Sebastian : Firebird, Blaine**** est en route pour venir te voir et il est avec les Warblers.**

Cet avertissement avait l'air ridicule, même pour lui. Il sous-estimait Kurt. Même si Blaine utilisait le chantage émotionnel, il en avait fait suffisamment fait pour que Kurt comprenne ses arrières pensées.

Mais quand même, il avait besoin d'y aller, genre maintenant. Putain.

Après trente minutes de route, Kurt n'avait toujours pas répondu à son message.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt se maudit de ne pas avoir chargé son portable hier soir, parce ce truc pourri était mort juste après qu'il ait répondu à Sebastian qui voulait venir le voir. Le pauvre portable avait utilisé ses dernières secondes d'énergies pour envoyer la réponse à Sebastian, puis il avait juste abandonné. Il se sentait nu sans lui, et il espérait que Sebastian ne pensait pas qu'il l'ignorait.

Le Glee Club avait été formidable aujourd'hui, principalement parce que, pour une raison inconnue, Blaine était absent. Il n'avait jamais manqué le Glee Club, sauf quand il était malade, et Kurt en était arrivé au point où il redoutait d'y assister tous les jours car Blaine ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. C'était le seul cours qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Blaine avait apparemment refusé de lire le memo qui disait qu'ils avaient _rompus_. Il trouvait des petits trucs pour être à côté de Kurt pendant les répétitions, et il profitait de toutes les occasions pour venir lui parler, sans prendre en compte le nombre de fois ou Kurt lui avait dit de le laisser tranquille.

C'était vraiment chiant, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de plus gros problèmes au sein du groupe. Pas avec les Nationales qui arrivait dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Alors Kurt ignorait, et Kurt évitait. Il était vraiment bon pour éviter.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Glee avait été rafraichissant aujourd'hui. Puck avait pris la partit de Blaine aujourd'hui, et il avait eu une répétition sans problèmes pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines.

Kurt traversait la cour avec Mercedes et Sam, maintenant que les cours étaient finis pour la journée. Il avait prévu de les déposer chez Cedes, puis d'aller chez lui pour charger son portable. Suffisamment pour appeler Sebastian. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule d'étudiants pour arriver jusqu'au parking.

« Kurt. » L'avertit Sam tout bas tout en pointant le haut des escaliers, ou Blaine se tenait dans un uniforme emprunté des Warblers, accompagné de pratiquement toute la chorale de Dalton.

« Oh mon dieu. » Murmura Kurt. Il s'arrêta et regarda le spectacle qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

« _Dreams … that's where I have to go (2)_ » chanta Blaine du haut des marches de la cour. Les Warblers fournirent le chœur, et Kurt soupira de frustration. « _To see your beautiful face, anymore_. »

Tellement pour une journée sans Blaine.

« _I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio,_ » Blaine chantonna avec une main posée sur son cœur. « _Hope, hope __there's a conversation, we both admit we had it good. But until then, it's alienation, I know. That much is understood_. »

Kurt se tourna pour retourner à l'intérieur du lycée, mais l'un des flancs des Warblers s'était glissé derrière lui tandis qu'il regardait Blaine Anderson qui se tenait devant lui.

« Blaine, arrête. » Cria Kurt. Mais il était ignoré, comme il le pensait.

« _And I realize_, » Chanta Blaine. Et les Warblers se joignirent à lui pour faire le chœur de la chanson de Gavin DeGraw.

« _If y__ou ask me how I'm doin, I would ay I'm doin just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_. » Les Warblers derrière lui le suivirent alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper par la droite.

Kurt lança un regard vers Sam et Mercedes. Sam avait l'air furieux, mais qu'est-ce que Kurt était censé faire ? Une fois que Blaine commençait à chanter, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Kurt se tourna pour retourner à l'intérieur du lycée, mais ils bloquèrent cette sortie aussi. Il était encerclé.

Est-ce que Jeremiah avait ressenti la même chose au GAP ce jour-là ? Si c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'il y retourne et s'excuse, puis il se rattraperait auprès de Jeremiah en lui faisait récupérer son stupide boulot.

« _But I go out, and I sit down, at a table set fo__r two. And finally, I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over you._ » Chanta Blaine.

« _Not over you._ » Les Warblers reprirent le titre de la chanson, et ils avaient tous l'air fier d'eux.

Bordel mais où était passé Sebastian quand les Warblers avaient décidé de prendre le parti de Blaine ? Jeff et Nick manquaient aussi.

« _Damn, damn boy, you do it well, and I thought you were innocent. You took this heart and put it through hell_. »

Oh, non. Blaine n'avait pas convaincu les Warblers que Kurt était le méchant de l'histoire ? Si ?

« _But still you're magnificent, Iiiiii'm, I'm a boomerang. Doesn't matter how you throw me, turn around and I'm back in the game_. » Chanta Blaine avec un sourire sur son visage qui montrait qu'il était fière de lui.

Kurt se leva, s'énervant un peu plus chaque seconde, et il lança un regard à Sam. Sam appela Blaine, mais les Warblers se mirent entre eux, séparant Sam et Blaine.

C'était pire que leur épique confrontation pour savoir qui aurait Michael Jackson. Et au moment où ils auraient terminés, Blaine serait à ses pieds. Encore.

Sauf que cette fois, ce serait Kurt qui le mettrait dans cette position.

Kurt secoua la tête vers Sam et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Blaine était le roi pour choisir la chanson la plus inappropriée, mais ça, c'était irréel.

Il se tenait debout, écoutant les conneries de Blaine, mais après il devrait dire deux trois choses aux Warblers. Sam haussa les épaules, comprenant que Kurt allait gérer ça, et lui et Mercedes s'assaillirent sur les sièges les plus proches pour apprécier le reste du spectacle.

« _Even better than the old me, but I'm not even close without you_. » Chanta Blaine.

Les Warblers, voyant que Kurt avait abandonné, décidèrent de juste se glisser derrière Blaine et chanter à l'unisson.

« _If you ask me how I'm doin, I would say I'm doin just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two. And finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what __I say, I'm not over you_. »

Kurt vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil, et il sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir lorsque Sebastian apparut en haut des escaliers. Sebastian leva un doigt en l'air et Kurt bougea la tête pour le remercier. Après que Kurt en ait finis avec Blaine, ce serait le tour de Sebastian.

Les Warblers et Blaine tournaient le dos aux escaliers, donc aucun d'eux ne le virent.

Blaine marcha vers Kurt et chanta « _And if I had a chance to renew, you know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do.__ I could get back on the right track. But only if you'd be convinced, so until then_. »

« _If you ask me how I'm doin, I would say I'm doin just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two. And __finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over you_. »

Les Warblers finirent avec des échos florissant de « _Not over you_. »

Kurt avant mal à la tête maintenant.

Il attendit que Blaine et les Choristes soient à l'aise et satisfait par leur performance. Puis il marcha vers eux et lança un regard méchant aux membres du groupe qui étaient directement derrière Blaine.

« Est-ce que au moins vous savez pourquoi il a besoin de faire ça ? » Demanda Kurt aux Warblers.

Trent sourit et dit « Pour te récupérer_._ » Et Thad fit juste une grimace à Kurt, comme d'habitude.

« Visiblement. Mais est-ce que c'est venu à l'esprit de l'un d'entre vous de demander _pourquoi _il avait besoin de ça ? » Kurt les foudroya tous du regard. « Ou est-ce que « Warbler un jour, Warbler toujours » s'applique lorsqu'il faut aider votre ami à récupérer le petit-ami qu'il a trompé ? »

Certains Warblers eurent le souffle coupé et se tournèrent vers Blaine, qui s'agitait nerveusement devant eux.

« Et toi » Kurt se tourna vers Blaine. « Vraiment ? Tu as vraiment de l'audace. Est-ce qu'une chanson sur la tromperie aurait été trop évidente pour toi ? Tu choisis une chanson qui suggère que tu n'as aucune putain d'idée de pourquoi on s'est séparés ? Vraiment ? »

Sebastian avait apparemment finis sa descente des marches de la cour durant la tirade de Kurt, car il se fraya un passage à travers les Warblers, et s'arrêta juste en face de Kurt.

« Hey Firebird, tu vas bien ? » Sebastian posa son doigt sous le menton de Kurt et releva sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vais bien, Seb. Juste en colère. Et je ressens beaucoup de sympathie pour Jeremiah. »

Sebastian rigola, et il se pencha pour déposer un rapide baisé sur la bouche de Kurt, ce qui valut une autre série de hoquet de surprise de la part des Warblers.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » Murmura Sebastian. « Je sais que tu peux t'en charger, mais je le ferais si tu veux. »

Kurt haussa les épaules, et alors Sebastian se tourna vers Blaine, passant son bras autour de la taille de Kurt dans un mouvement fluide. « Blaine, je sais que tu es toujours un peu inconscient, mais je vais te pardonner pour cette fois étant donné que Kurt et moi n'avons pas encore faire d'annonce officielle à propos de _nous_. »

Kurt ricana et se détourna de l'expression horrifiée qui apparut sur le visage de Blaine après que Sebastian ait bien appuyé sur le « nous ». Il captura l'expression de Sam, et son meilleur ami était plié de rire. Mercedes avait sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa propre envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sebastian ? » Demanda Blaine, choqué. Vraiment ? Blaine était inconscient, mais tout était clair dans la déclaration de Sebastian.

Les Warblers firent une sortie rapide, probablement pour éviter de devoir regarder le visage embarrassé de Blaine après qu'il se soit fait rejeter. Encore. Quand apprendrait-il que chanter n'était pas toujours le bon choix ?

Sebastian fit un pas en avant, libérant Kurt. Il dominait Blaine par sa taille. « C'est très simple, Blaine. Je veux dire que Kurt _est mien_. Et tu vas t'en éloigner. Il ne te reprendra pas. »

_Merde_. Kurt avait fermé ses yeux au frisson de désir qui l'avait envahi lorsque Sebastian avait grogné le mot _mien_. Cette possessivité n'était _rien_ comparée à ce qu'il avait faire durant leur rendez-vous à Breadstix. Cette fois, il avait l'air furieux et vraiment sérieux.

Mais qu'importe que Sebastian le pense vraiment ou pas, le corps de Kurt le trahissait. Il était complètement d'accord d'être à Sebastian.

« Kurt. » La voix de Blaine le sortit de ses pensées, et Kurt rouvrit ses yeux pour voir Blaine lui lancer un regard accusateur.

« Quoi Blaine ? » Kurt posa ses mains sur ses hanches et rajusta la sangle de son sac(3) sur son épaule.

« _Tu es_ avec lui ? » L'accusation tomba à plat parce que Kurt pouvait entendre la vérité derrière les mots.

Alors que Blaine _était_ obsédé que Kurt le rejette, il était _encore plus _incrédule que Sebastian veuille être avec Kurt, et ça, Kurt pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Il avait souligné le « _tu es_ » à la place du « _lui_ ». Comme si c'était une putain de surprise que Sebastian choisisse Kurt.

Qu'il ait toujours été un meilleur choix dans une compétition entre Kurt et lui, Blaine en était profondément convaincu, il ne pouvait donc pas imaginer que quelqu'un veuille Kurt à la place de lui. Ou alors s'il _pouvait_ l'imaginer, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Et Kurt était tout simplement fatigué de vivre avec ça.

Kurt souhaitait être suffisamment en sécurité dans ce _truc_ avec Sebastian pour pouvoir le balancer au visage de Blaine, mais il ne l'était pas. Au fond, il était inquiet que Sebastian soit à nouveau attiré par Blaine. Et alors Blaine gagnerait encore.

« Oui, je le suis. » Kurt posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sebastian. « On peut y aller, Seb ? »

« Ouais, Firebird. On peut y aller. » Sebastian prit la main de Kurt et l'éloigna de Blaine. « Tu as choisis le mauvais jour pour tout gâcher, Anderson. Tu es putain de chanceux que Firebird ne croit pas en la violence ? »

« Firebird ? » Murmura Blaine, confus.

« Attend une seconde, Seb. » Kurt lança un regard méchant à Blaine puis marcha en direction de Sam, tendant à son meilleur ami les clefs de sa voiture. « Tu ramènes Cedes chez elle. Seb me ramènera plus tard. »

Sam haussa les épaules et prit les clefs. Puis lui et Mercedes partirent en direction du parking.

« Allez viens, baby. » Sebastian tendit sa main à nouveau, et Kurt la prit avec gratitude. « Partons d'ici. »

Sérieusement ? Le « _baby_ » était aussi mauvais que la possessivité. Combinez-le à « Firebird », et Kurt était tout en pagaille, ce qui était probablement ce que Sebastian voulait. S'il avait porté ses lunettes, Kurt lui aurait probablement sauté dessus immédiatement.

Et c'était vraiment déroutant de l'admettre.

« Ou es ton portable ? » Demanda Sebastian lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa Mustang.

« La batterie est morte. Est-ce que tu as essayé de me prévenir ? » Kurt s'installa sur le siège passager après que Sebastian ait déverrouillé la porte.

« Oui, j'ai séché les cours cet après-midi alors je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à ce que Jeff et Nick me trouvent quand je suis rentré. Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. » Sebastian démarra la voiture et sortit du parking.

Kurt aperçut les Warblers qui attendaient Blaine sur le parking.

« C'est bon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si c'est un idiot. » Kurt haussa les épaules. « Merci pour ton soutien. »

« Pour quoi ? Tu t'es très bien débrouillé. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. » Sebastian sourit.

« Un jour, je retrouverai Jeremiah et je me supplierai de me pardonner pour quand on lui a fait subir la même chose. C'était embarrassant à voir. » Dit Kurt sur un ton ironique.

« Je n'ai même pas tout vu, mais je craignais le pire. » Sebastian ricana.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à faire ça ? » Demanda Kurt.

« La stupidité ? Trop de gel dans ses cheveux peut-être ? »

Kurt renifla. « Et c'est bien pour toi, non ? Tu as publiquement déclaré tes intentions envers moi, et maintenant Blaine va te courir après. »

Mais maintenant, ça ne semblait plus être une aussi bonne idée pour Kurt.

« Ouais, je suppose. » Répondit calmement Sebastian. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ? Je vois un sac sur le siège arrière. » Sourit Kurt.

« Eh bien, j'ai pris quelques vêtements au cas où je trouverai un lit libre à Lima. » Dit Sebastian sans quitter la route des yeux.

« C'est très intelligent de ta part. » Lui accorda Kurt.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller chez toi, et après je pense qu'on devrait aller au Scandal's. »

« D'accord. » Kurt accepta facilement.

« C'était facile. » Rigola Sebastian. « Je m'attendais à devoir te convaincre d'y aller. »

Kurt sourit. « Pour certaines raisons, tu n'as qu'à dire Scandal's et je suis facile à convaincre. »

« Hum, je ne pensais pas à ça, mais tu as raison. Tu as cédé assez rapidement cette fois aussi. »

« Eh bien, au moins avec toi, je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter pour … oubli ça. » Kurt s'arrêta de parler.

_Putain_. Kurt lui avait presque dit à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là au Scandal's.

« Ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi ? » Sebastian l'incita à répondre.

« Rien. » Répondit Kurt. « T'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Kurt. » Le prévint Sebastian.

« Si je te le dit, tu promets de ne pas paniquer ? Quand je l'ai dit à Sam, il a presque fait une crise cardiaque. »

« C'était Sam le gars avec toi aujourd'hui ? Avec Mercedes c'est ça ? » Sebastian lui lança un regard puis reporta son attention sur la route.

« Ouais, c'était eux. »

« Pourquoi as-t-il failli faire une crise cardiaque ? » L'incita une nouvelle Sebastian.

« Ce soir-là, après que Blaine et moi ayons quittés le Scandal's, il a essayé de me forcer à faire l'amour à l'arrière de ma voiture. »

Fin du chapitre 9 !

(1) Toute cette partie reste floue pour moi, je l'avoue :/ Mais ma traduction est correcte … au moins à 95% :) Je pense qu'on peut résumer la chose comme ça : Sebastian s'emmerde en cours x)

(2) « _Not over you_ » de David DeGraw :) Allez écouter, la chanson est belle aussi :) Je vois bien les Warblers la chanter x) Mais je ne traduits pas les paroles, ça n'aurait plus autant de charme sinon :) Mais si vous le voulez vraiment … demandez juste :)

(3) « messenger bag » dans la VO, allez voir sur Google de quel genre de sac il s'agit si vous voulez mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance lol

Sur ce,

J'attends vos avis :D !


End file.
